Wishing Beauty
by Honeybunches123
Summary: And though hearts change as seasons do, I forevermore wait against the frozen scales of our blooming roses. What makes you happy I'd do, what your desires are I'd fulfill, where you go, I wish, I could follow. - GrimmjowxOC set in the human world after the winter war. -The handsome Ruler goes to school with girls squealing, but just what kind of past is eating him from inside?
1. Chapter 1

**Well It's finally here :D! I changed a couple of things around and thought about it for a long time! I'm really excited for this story, as to where it will go. I did try my best to keep him in character and not so much on the soft side, but at the same time I didn't want to make him a complete psycho either hahaha! He has to be some sort of human-ish, so if you have any suggestions, please do teach me! Thank you for clicking on this story as well readers! Ahhhhhemmm, Chapter 1!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do un-own anything Bleach related! :0**

* * *

**[Girl in the Dream]**

The sound of my heart beating could be heard as we walked down the hallways. Crowded in my head were questions of what I wanted to ask. "How are you?" and "Have you been eating well?" were obviously essential questions. But what I wanted to know, to see, were your expressions. "Would you still be the same?", "What does your smile look like now?", and even though you can't recall, "Did you miss me too?" My eyes wandered around at the foreign buildings, all the while I looked through the windows in the halls to spot your unmistakable colors.

A shadow jumped from one corner to another while the sound of the sliding door alerted all the chirping students. A man in his early thirties with short caramel hair and hazel eyes cleared his throat. "Ahem, today we have two new students joining us. The both of them have never been in –" Snoring sounds were heard from the second to last back desk. All students turned and laughed. Irritation marks grew on his head, as a grin crept on his face. At first he thought of the chalk throwing technique, but _this _student called for drastic measures. With light steps, he waltzed over and gently lowered his neck. Into the ear, he whispered. "It's time for class, so why don't you wake on up? Unless of course you're dreaming about the things we did last night? Ne~ Grimmjow-chan?"

"Euwahhhhh! Hell NO!" The blue-haired boy held his ear as he jumped out of his seat. "Ogata-old man, you're sick as shit!"

He laughed cheerily and hit his rolled up book in his palm. "That's more like it. Students should be jumping for joy to be learning. But I could do a few things to persuade you." He winked at the class, and subsequently got some girls squealing. "Alright, alright, listen up! As I was saying, we've got new kids, so please welcome them."

The class cheered, partially hoping that they were cool guys, or cute girls.

Some random girl scoffed aloud. "Our Grimmjow is all love we need! He's practically royalty here!" Grimmjow picked at his ear with his pinky averting his attention outside. He didn't even want to be here. It was the middle of December, filled with days of rain and storms and snow, but oppressive energy in him was built like never before. As one walked in brusquely, the other took feather-like steps. The first, had brown eyes, and mid-length hair pulled to the side by a scrunchy. "Hiragi Yuumi here, welcome me with open arms, and we're good!" she quickly gave a wave of her hand and a flash of her teeth.

The other was a little shorter. Her hair was about shoulder length, and pulled into two miniature curly low ponytails with red bows. She looked over to where she heard the conversation about royalty earlier. With golden hair and true blue eyes, she cheerfully introduced herself. "Hello. My name is Cherry, and I hope to become friends with everyone here. So please treat me well!" The class, mostly majority of the guys, awed and clapped after she gave a bow.

Ogata tapped a ruler on his desk, "Alright, hush up you guys." He turned slightly to the two. "Take a seat in any vacant spot."

Yuumi took a seat in the back corner nest to a boy with brown hair, while Cherry skipped over to a desk where it her eyes had been glued to Grimmjow. She tilted her head to him and pulled out her signature guy-fawning-smile. "I'll be sitting right next to you kay?"

He left his gaze from the sky to glaring at her up and down nonchalantly. _'Hair style check, fake lashes with additional mascara check, lip gloss check, nails filed check, short skirt pulled up check. Definitely another one.' _ It had been almost two and a half months since he started living in the human world and the end of the winter war came to, but he was a quick learner in society and knew well between different types of females. "No." he flicked his pinky once more.

"What?..." she slipped out dumbfounded.

He grinned. "Che! You asked a question, and my answer is NO." Suddenly, the clash of pencils meeting the floor splattered across the room.

"Oops…" Yuumi winced while suck in the position of holding her pencil case upside down. "Sorry…"

Ogata palm-faced himself, others laughed. Eyeing a strange pencil-like stick near his foot from the corner of his eye, Grimmjow lowered his torso as well as Cherry. Collisions of their hands met, "Stupid chi-" the wildcat froze, only looking straight into her clueless blinking eyes. Energy seemed to burn from within him in the very moment now. He felt as if he could do anything, including even having the powers during the winter war. Memories of it rushed through his mind. He had no clue how he ended up here, or where all his power went. The moment he opened his eyes again, he awoke in the house of Keisuke Urahara-or as he liked to call Striped Pervert-weak, inferior, human. All the while, he still had the stubbornness of a panther.

Yuumi laughed nervously. "I'll just take that back now…." Coyly, she picked the peculiar item out of their hands with her two fingers.

The brown haired boy laughed while helping her to pick up the remnants. "Here you go." He handed to her.

"Thanks." She smiled and tucked a strand behind her ear.

Without further words, Grimmjow sat back down, wrist propping his face and a hand in one pocket. His mind was not at school today, nor was it ever, but today seemed different. The class went on, meanwhile, Cherry's eyes stuck onto his back. And before you knew it, lunch came by.

Students sat in adjoined desks, ready to take out bentos or bread from the nifty lunch ladies. Instantly, boys dashed over to Cherry's table, meanwhile, the boy from earlier looked straight over to Yuumi. "Hey, I'm Keigo." He greeted.

She shook his hand. "What's up Keigo."

Just then, a group of people walked through the doors. There was one tall boy with a carrot top, another with red pineapple hair, the other very tan, one with glasses, a girl with an excessively large chest, and a short raven haired girl. "AH! Tatsuki!" the big-breasted one waved her hand over to a tomboyish girl with an outgrown mullet. She sat two desks away from Yuumi's.

"Ichigo, over here!" He looked back to her and said. "Those are my friends, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and Rukia. Oh and that tomboy over there with the Joe dirt cut is Tatsuki."

Just as he said it, she jabbed him in the stomach. "Shut up bastard." Quickly changing masks she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Tatsuki, nice to meet you."

Everyone else greeted each other as well. A shorter boy with blue-black hair cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry!" Keigo rubbed his head. "And this is Mizuiro."

Ichigo eyed the ex-Espada. He glared back just as fast. "Whattya want. I ain't hurting anyone, so go mind your own business Shinigami."

"Yeah, but I have to follow Urahara's order so you're not lonely. Besides, he told me to tell you to pick up some milk on the way home." He joked with a sneer.

"Funny," Renji scratched his head. "I live there too, but since when did you become his dog, or rather, cat?" he gave a loud snicker.

"Whatever, why don't you guys just go play house with that midget beside ya'?" he rolled his eyes back to the window.

Keigo averted his eyes and sighed. "And that's Grimmjow. He gets pissed real easy so it's best if you just avoid him."

The new girl cocked her head, as girls from other classes swooned in. "I don't see what they see in him." He whispered in a low voice. Grimmjow turned to dart eyes at him. "Yikes!...See what I mean?! It's like, if we're here or not, it doesn't matter. He's always going to be surrounded anyways."

Cherry looked up to see girls hovering in the corners of the classroom. They were all here to sneak looks at _her _boy, but too afraid to get any closer. She often claimed she wasn't controlling or whatever, but in times like these, she knew what to do. She stepped away from the surging crowd of boys and walked over to the girls. "Hello, I'm Cherry. I'm new here at this school, so would one of you guys help guide me around?" She smiled generously, making innocent sparkles shine around.

She was pretty, almost adorable, and seemed to have an agreeable personality. "Sure!" the group of girls decided hastily after the show of "friendliness."

A smile curtly spread on her lips. Yuumi took out a large box, wrapped in a melon green cloth. "I made quite a lot of lunch today, you guys want some?" The pink covers were lifted, revealing the aroma of gyoza, salmon onigiri, ikameshi, and many other foods. "I made a lot because, honestly, I was so nervous about today! It's crazy I tell you guys! Usually, I go out for walks and whatnot, but since I just moved here, I stayed home and cooked like nobody's business. Speaking of which, I probably have to go to the mart again. Dang it!"

Everyone clamored in amazement and quickly dished out the lunch. "This is great, Hiragi-san." Ishida noted with a full mouth.

She made a sign with her hands. "Woah, what's up with the formal-ness. Just call me my name to get rid of the awkwardness faster!" she laughed at the last word.

Orihime was busy chewing an onigiri with her jar of peanut butter. Her eyes sparkled with amazement. Ishida sort of smiled. "Thanks for letting us mooch off of your bento then Yuumi."

She shook without minding. "No please do. I wouldn't know what to do with all the food anyways."

From afar, the grumpy blue sniffed the aroma. It was getting to him. _'Shit! It's meat, it's meat, it's meat, it's meat!'_

"What's this last box?" Renji lifted the compartment of desserts. Underneath, was a box completely filled with meat. It ranged from iron grilled yakitori, fried donburi, and roasted hitsumabushi. The sesame seeds sat atop, accenting the shiny glare of the long marinated meats.

"Give me that." The panther's nose jumped, he turned around and rudely swiped the box away. He savaged through the pile without uttering another word.

"Oiiiii!" Ichigo tried to pull the box. "Save some for me too! You greedy ass!"

"Hell no, get your own!" he sped away with the box at his face.

'_Damn!' _everyone cursed in their mind. _'It must be good…Look at how fast he's eating it!'_

The brown-haired girl just giggled. She thought it was hilarious, and felt glad that they liked the food. The time flew away, and school hours as well. All the students had gone home by now, but she stayed just half an hour behind to catch up on a lesson from the last semester of school. Right as she turned the corner near the faculty office, a box was shoved roughly into her arms.

"Here." the blue haired boy retorted. She looked at the empty container as he walked away. It was wet and a bit soapy, but still remnants of grease remained.

"Thanks for the box!" she waved it jokingly. She laughed at the thought aloud while looking at her watch. "Crap, I gotta go now." Before she could take any more steps, she bumped into three girls.

They shoved her aside, pulling her bag open and emptying the contents. "Be glad we're letting you off easily! Since you're new here, you must not know, nobody gives anything to the prince until Valentines Day! And only then, he still has to accept it first!" They kicked her bag aside and walked away.

"Hey!" she called after them. "Prince this prince that, whatever I don't care! I would never even consider calling him that! Now pick it up. Pick it ALL up!"

"What did you say?" the one presumed leader of the girls walked up, squinting her eyes. Her red hair seemed to float behind her.

"I ordered you to pick it up." She smiled sarcastically. Putting a finger to her lips she shrugged her shoulders. "After bumping into a person, it's just not good manners to leave like that. Unless of course your parents didn't teach you well enough." She smirked.

She raised her arm to strike, but before she could, the brunette caught it. Gripping her wrist tight, she whispered once more. "You can afford to pick up all the things you dumped."

"I never get on my knees for anyone. You want it back, do it yourself!" She shook her hand free of her grasp.

She smiled again. "Ah-ah. Never say never…"

"This crazy bitch! Let's get her girls-!" Looking back nobody else was there. "Whatever, I'll do it myself!" She threw a kick until it was caught too.

"Students?! fighting at MY school, and in MY hallways?! UNFORGIVABLE!" Ogata dragged her away by the ear. Yuumi was left shaking her head.

Meanwhile, across the window, Cherry stood. Quickly, she caught up with Grimmjow. "Hey wait for me Speedy!" she shouted playfully. "So I heard your name is Grimmjow, let's get to know each other _more_!" He looked the other way and picked up his pace. "Hey, your house is in the direction of mine! Good, that gives us more time to talk! C'mon I just want to be your friend." She pouted her lips.

In disgust, he pushed her away with a finger. Then and there, the sky began to rain. "Oh great." he muttered. Wishing that he could do more to run away from this stupid situation he was living in. The human world was just way too difficult for him to live ignorantly, and alone. As much as he wanted to blow people here away, he was powerless, under strict rules of Urahara and painfully now Soul Society. He pulled his school jacket over his head with a grunt.

'_Oh gosh, he gets cuter with less clothes!'_ Persistently she kept clinging to him. "C'mon, don't be so cold. Do you not like me? C'mon, don't you remember me at all?"

He looked at her unbelievably. "Remember you?..." He flung her off his arm currently troubled in his mind.

"Yeah you know, the girl of your dreams?!" She got up to pat her dress when all of the sudden she felt it. The pain was beginning, flowing, and warm.

He froze with more disgust. "What kind of freaking creep are you?!"

Cherry began to laugh nervously, "Hehehehe! I am the girl of your dreams you'll see!" She ran off in a suspicious manner. He shrugged carelessly and strolled into the store. _'Girl of my dreams….'_ Then, the rain seemed to be letting up within those moments, so he'd probably be okay. He hated getting soaked. It was just a simple fact.

His prediction and hope was proved wrong. Coming back outside, it was raining more than ever. The sidewalks were drenched, and the pipes were empting into the streets. "Just my day man." He pulled over his jacket again, with his sleeves protruding part of his vision. He was trying to get home as fast as he could. With the rain pouring down, all the people were inside their cozy homes instead. From not too far, he could hear murmuring. They sounded like they were arguing.

Facial expression frozen, grocery bag slowly collecting water, he stopped in his tracks yet again. The man stood before him, cloaked in similar clothing of Aizen's army, but in shades of a pale green. His hair was still dark, face expressionless as his eyes held up, "Grimmjow…" The voice seemingly more feminine than before.

"Ulquiorra you-?!" Grimmjow flinched out of the daze, knocking off his jacket in the process. It cleared his view of vision. It didn't occur to him that another had been standing there as well. Perhaps it was because of the rain or whatnot, but she was very very pale. Her lips were more purple than pink. Outside had proven to be very cold, but somehow, he now felt empty. He did not know if it was the sky's tears or hers. Round drops found their way to her trembling lips. Beautiful and emerald, her eyes filled with sentiment pierced his chest. She stumbled to say something but he failed to hear it. Any who, there she was, the girl…the one who appeared in his dreams.

* * *

**OH my gosh! What i the world is happening. well, I think this time it might spin off in different directions.. Hmm, but yeah,, definitely, I'm inspired again. So thanks for reading and be sure to check next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for coming back to read! hehehehe :D Let's get to it! As for chapter names, umm they're hard to come up with so yeah, I leave that to YOU :)!**

* * *

_For miles and miles, there was nothing but lush green fields, sparkling flow of fresh rivers, and the beautiful blooming flowers. The light of the opposite moon was enough for all. It was bright and beautiful. The palace was magnificent as well, carved with intricate colors, and high above the wooden doors, the symbol of a most gracious scarlet rose. My footsteps made their way to a rather small gazebo, where another was waiting. Hair long and flowing, glaring with colors of the deep sea and its faded coral reefs, it lay upon the softest shade of green, and without turning, she spoke to me in a soothing voice. "You're late again." Disappointment tried to hide in her tone._

_ "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was busy with the outer city." I start to reach out for her hands. _

_ "It's not befitting for one such as I to stay here, while others are being hurt so badly." Her vocals trembled slightly._

_ Her hands are soft and tiny in mine. "Things will get better, I promise. And you do not belong out there, your best bet will be to stay here, and help those in the capitol." I slip my hands around her waist, pulling her near. A familiar scent wafts over as I place my chin on her shoulder. "Besides, I wouldn't know what to do if my lady got hurt." Turning her face over to mine, I neared her soft peach lips…._

"What the FUUUUUUUUUUUU-?!" A head of blue immediately arose in sweat.

"Shut up!" Renji pounded on the wall from next door.

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "This is so freakin' annoying. If my dreams were alive, I'd beat them to a pulp." For as long as he had been here, these reoccurring dreams became normal. It was another reason why he hated being human. They needed sleep often, and so they dreamed. He gathered his plain white sheets together and fell back onto his pillow. "I have no idea what the hell happened…"

Yesterday seemed like a dream now. She stood there almost leaning to the side, getting soaked in the rain. Her hair was deflated from the water, but kept its smoothness. "Grimmjow…Grimmjow… I can't even…" with every calling of his name, her eyes watered. Evergreen and overjoyed, they seemed to be full of loneliness. She smiled along with the shaking of her body from the cold.

"Stay put. You shouldn't do this now." Ulquiorra scrunched his eyebrows. Within seconds later, failing to do what she longed for, she fainted. Before the petrified blue-haired boy could do a thing, the other had caught her. The pale man smirked at the other.

On impulse, he acted. "What're you gonna do? Give her to me now." He had no clue why he really wanted her. Perhaps she could help him solve his life riddles.

Vanishing away, Ulquiorra carried her in his arms. "I can't do that. She is my beloved Queen." After disappearing, their reiatsu did the same as well.

Just then, Ichigo barged in. "Konoyaro." Grimmjow muttered. "Don't you even know how to knock? Geez, and I've only been human for two months."

The orange head kept his austere look. "We need to talk."

Without further ado, he slipped on a shirt and followed downstairs. "Whattya want to talk about 7 a.m. on a Saturday morning?"

"According to the status we received today, there are two different reiatsus in town."

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow, but he wasn't surprised. "So what?" He hadn't cared much for the spiritualness anymore. The sight was still there, but he lacked the ability to feel the energy and so the ability to fight them as well.

"We need to find them as fast as we can. We can't let massive energies like that stroll around with no patrol. They may harm the people." A more or less apathetic man stepped out behind Ichigo. His hair hung a little past his shoulder, and his head held high in nobility.

"Woah, guess this must be serious, Mr. High and Mighty is here." the ex-Espada teased.

He simply ignored the comment. "Their strength is that equivalent to an Espada. The other however..., is extremely..."

"Is it too powerful?" Ichigo interfered a bit concerned yet excited.

"No." Byakuya shook his head in silence almost as if in confusion. "It's extremely weak. Our radar back in Soul Society barely managed to pick it up. The strangest part is, at some point it jumps levels, meaning it must either be suppressing its powers or-"

"Well if they're not that strong than well just beat their asses! Problem solved." The husky boy scratched his head while interrupting.

"Grimmjow that would be way too easy and careless." Ichigo scolded a bit. "We need to find out more about who they are..." The two went off to think more about it.

Meanwhile, the stubborn house cat headed straight for the fridge. "What the hell? Where's the milk?!"

"Ah!" Urahara snapped his fan together. "See, you bought some yesterday, but forgot to put it in the fridge. So it went bad this morning."

"Crap..." He muttered to himself. Slowly, he trudged over to the door to put his shoes on. Grabbing a sweatshirt, he half slammed the door.

As he walked through the aisles to the dairy section, he stopped at the butcher's section. 'Why do they gotta put the milk all the way in the back of the store?!' He cursed annoyed in his head. His belly gave a growl. It needed food. Now. Without holding back, he gathered some spare ribs and shoved it into his little basket. All the moments, stomping away.

Just then a feminine snort played away. She just saw a most in unique image. She tiptoed behind him and sneaked an attack.

In reflex, he pushed her into the wall by her neck. "Geez...chill down gangster..."

He stared at her while snapping back from his thoughts. "You? What are you doing here?" already agitated.

She grinned as he let go of her. "Hehe. Did you mug little red riding hood you sly little fox!" She slapped him on the back with a bag of powdered sugar hard.

"Ouch, what the-?!" He held his back.

"Oh my? Tough boy can't take a little pain? You're weaker than I thought." She laughed out loud and for the, entire world looked like a crazy woman.

He shook his head and grabbed his milk. Finally at the cashier, he loaded all of his items. "That will be $42.95 please!" The cashier ogled at him savagely.

He ignored her and stuck his hands in his pocket. 'Not there.' Then pat his butt and chest. 'Not there too.' He shook his legs. 'Nothing.' He became more frantic as seconds snapped by. People behind the line were getting fussy. Yuumi intercepted. "All for one payment please." She put all of her items on board as well.

The cashier smiled forcingly now. "Sure…"

Seconds later, they were outdoors. "Whoo-hoo! Oh gosh, I can't believe you!" The brunette erupted over and over in laughter.

Grimmjow face palmed himself. "Give me that!" He snatched the bag out of her hands.

He walked in strides and faster. Still, she walked behind. "Gee an, 'Oh my god, Yuumi, thanks for saving me. You're my biggest hero ever!', would be nice."

"Ha." He half smirked at her. "Go home!"

"What you think I'm doing?" She began to fiddle with a lock on black gates.

He cocked his head aside. "Hey you live two houses down from me. Stalker status much?"

"Yeah you wish… But really? Hmm cool!" She propped her head to the wall. "Although, not necessarily, cause you're a grouchy neighbor." She teased him.

"Agh, whatever." He grinned as if to welcome her into a challenge of arguments. "You couldn't satisfy me anyways. Look at yourself, I mean c'mon seriously. What could you do to possibly make me feel what you humans call "good". It's the only thing to look forward to in this damn place anyways."

"Please, I've got piles of experience." She pushed the gate open, and dragged him inside by the bag. The house was filled with the smell of whatever she was boiling on the stove.

He arched a brow. "Well you might know more than you let on."

"Course." She replied immediately. "I'm like no other."

"I'm a believer." He looked at her sarcastically. "Yeah yeah. Well just hurry up and do your thing. The moment I stepped into this place, loads of them WANT me. So feel honored."

"Mhm..." She rolled her eyes. "She swiped her finger in the air and pointed to the table. "Sit there ." Diligently and quickly, she took off all the items that cluttered it.

"Here? You're going to the extreme. What about the bed?"

"Ha! Why would we do this on the bed? I always use the table anyways." She placed half a cutting board, chopsticks, a spoon, and a two bowls down.

"For as long as I've been here, I have no idea why you people make such a fuss over this stupid stuff, which gets me, since when were YOU doing this kind of thing?"

"Well, I'd have to say when I was a lot younger. An old relative taught me. He was like an uncle."

"Well," he leaned on the chair with his arms folded behind him. "I find out, you're a masochist and in smothered with your uncle..." He cringed at the last part.

"No duh I love hi-" she froze looking at him wide-eyed. "What?! Did you just say I was in love with MY uncle? What the heck did you think I was talking about?! Disgusting!" She stood there shaking her head. "You are truly an idiot."

He scoffed. "Hey, don't put the blame on me for this." He looked at her now confused.

"This," she lifted up a tiny pot, "was what I was talking about." Carefully, she laid it on oven mitts on the table. Later followed a white bowl, a pair of utensils, and a poach salmon. The pot was filled with slow cooked vegetables and bits of tender rich beef. She eyed him carefully as he picked up his chopsticks to pick at the rice and fish. He savored the delicious flavors, laying a horizontal 3 on his lips.

He leaned on the back of the chair. "I don't know what that was, but that was awesome! You should just become an old lady who sells food in a street vendor, you'd be pretty popular."

She arched an eyebrow. "Uh-hum, yeah right, and what makes you think that's just as far as I'll get in life?"

"Yeah yeah, let's face it. This is probably the only thing you're good at."

She rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, it's a miracle I got here. It's true what they say, 'Practice makes perfect.' sometimes… At first, my food could kill within a mile of its odor.—

Just then, he looked at her with widened eyes. With hands holding his belly tight, he hunched a little over, "Where the hell is the toilet?!"

She pointed and he went running upstairs. The sound of a slammed door was heard. She shook her head, "I didn't say _I _was perfect." She cringed at the curses he shout from above.

After half an hour or so, he came out looking exhausted. She handed him a cup of water. Quickly, he gulped it down, swiped excess water off of his mouth, and looked at her sternly.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that. For some reason, it happens every time! Funny though, it never happens to me?" She looked at her stomach and gave it a rub. "Yeah, must be because I got used to it."

"Am I laughing?" he snapped. "No." he cut her off before she could answer. With long strides, he was out of her house and back home.

When he got home, he met a very annoyed red pineapple. Fists banged on the door impatiently. "Hurry the heck up Ichigo! I-" He clenched his stomach and fell to his knees. "Why aren't you using yours at home?!"

"I would," Ichigo shouted "If I could…." His voice sounded strained.

The blue haired Espada palmed his face. Tonight was going to be long.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a review of what you thought improvements?, likes? **

**See ya~HB123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Hello lovely readers!**

**[Cloudy Sky]**

* * *

_Darkness shrouded in the room. Murky waves of black mist covered the floor. A laugh echoed throughout the area. A figure stood at the only source of dim light. Their hands slowly touched the glass window pane. "All mine. All mine." The voice repeated over and over, slowly going into frenzy. "I swear it on my grave, until the day I die, I will have it ALL! I will get them all!" it cackled a hideous laugh._

* * *

She rubbed her eyes and stared outside her window. Golden strands in a mess and PJs wrinkled she walked over to close it. She lived on the second floor of the expensive studio, and here they promised her special and well security, but it hadn't been the best. "Damn it! Who the shitty hell opened my window?! This time of year is the coldest and if I get sick for work who-"

Immediately, a smile lit up on her face. She bout her lashes and directed her look down. "Why my sweet friend, I didn't know you were going to come get me."

Grimmjow stood on the sidewalk frozen speechless. He was in his track suit, his bag latched on and school clothes stuffed inside. "Gross." He mumbled. He decide to get out of there quick until she yelled out.

"Wait awesome friend, what about me? I know you had a dream about me these past few days away." She quickly combed her hair, grabbed a toothbrush, and slipped into her outfit. As she ran downstairs, she swallowed her toast.

He scrunched his eyebrows. "How did she?.." he said lowly to himself.

"Glad you could wait!" she puckered her hot pink lips for a kiss. He pushed her towards the wall. "What's the matter? Kisses are a greeting in some places like America!" her hand grabbed his arm and she dragged him away.

The giant school clock reading 7:00 am could be seen as they neared. He rolled his eyes as she kept on blabbering about make-up, modeling, and whatnot. "I've got to go to the restroom." He swung his arm free of her.

"I'll come too!" she insisted, but he took a run for it. Turning a corner, he disappeared. She cursed under her breath. "Dang it, one day, I will catch you my truest prince. Then," she put her fingers together, "I'll become the queen of this school." A shadow slid by her. As she turned, a gasp quickly left her lips. "Oh my." She said suddenly in a sweet voice.

"Oh my bad." Yuumi admitted.

"No problem. Yuumi Hiragi was it? So what are you doing here so early?"

"Doing some school work." She lifted the stack of papers in her hand. "You know, since the teachers complain about missing the first semester and all. I mean, seriously, cut me some slack, there's only today until our short winter break arrives, but 'no' he says. I'm 'smart enough' to catch up!" She tilted her head back and rubbed her belly. "I even missed breakfast….Dang that Ogata!" Her eyes looked intently at a closed fist at her face. "I'll get you…."

"Uhhh okay..." Cherry gave her a weird stare and then bit her nails. "Say, do you mind if I take a peek at your work. I was told to do it, but they didn't give me any paper work so I'm stuck. Isn't it due today?"

Feeling sympathy for the poor girl, she sighed. "Sure. I don't usually let others copy, but since we're in the same boat, it's okay. Just make sure to turn it all in before the end of the day." She went back to staring at her fist.

"Thank you so much!" a grin spread from ear to ear. "Kisses kisses girl!" She took the pile and ran off in the opposite direction. Finally far enough she laughed to herself quietly. "Che-…same boat." Her smile spread wider. "I'm your shark."

Yuumi looked up to see the girl gone. "Hmm. Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders. "Aha!" a light went up in her head. "That's what I'll do!" She laughed maniacally to herself. "He'll never know!" She hunched over looking and walking with her head in the air. A shadow seemed to grow behind her.

As soon as she reached the corner, Grimmjow popped his head over. "Is she gone?!"

"Ah!" she jumped. "Trying to reduce my life years!? Ya bone head!"

He looked at her knowingly. "I might!"

"I know." She mumbled.

"What was that?" he neared her.

"Nothing!" She immediately smiled at him. "Hehe." a sly smile crawled on her face. "So, what're you doing here so early?"

"Running a couple of laps. Couldn't sleep." He crossed his hands and leaned against the wall. "Couldn't though." He sighed agitated and disappointed.

"I know!" she laughed aloud. "I could tell, wowzers is she in to you! Man have you got game! FRUITY game that is." she laughed louder wiping away tears at her eyes. "Get it? Cause Cherry is a fruit! Good laugh, good laugh."

He narrowed his eyes at her and pushed her head to the side with a finger. "Very funny."

"Hey." She pleated her skirt and bit her lip. "Well," her pearly whites flashed. "Gotta go do some stuff for school."

"Oh yeah, what." He motioned with his head.

"You know stuff." Her voice trailed off as she walked closer to the front gates.

"Yeah genius." He pointed behind him. "School's this way."

She stuck out her tongue. "So what're you really up to? Not that I care." He looked at her plainly.

Making sure no one was there, she looked to both sides before motioning him on over. "Closer." Her voice shouted in a whisper. His ear a couple centimeters away from her, "Cherry and Grimmjow sitting in the tree~!" she made a silly face as she sung to him.

"Ah, seriously!" he covered his ear. "Do I have to punch holes in ya or something?!"

At that she stopped laughing, but pushed out her chest to punk him. "Oh yeah?" then she broke out in giggles to herself again. "Fine. fine. I'll tell you." Her eyes rolled. "I'm going to the mart real quick to buy some stuff for a prank."

"For?" his voice peaked interest.

"Ogata." She grumbled at his name. "He made me do a whole bunch of work, so I'm giving him a present. A greeting present I call it. I am smart, but that doesn't mean I'm a good student!" she laughed.

He looked at her with a grin. "Get spiders. He _hates _spiders." With an arched eyebrow, she nodded her head as they both walked out of the gates.

Finally it was 8:00 am. The school bell had rung. All the students were in class, but Ogata sensei had been running late. The man with light brown hair dashed to his class. "Sor-" Dirty water splashed right on top of him. Small snickers could be heard in the back of the class. "Alright," he wiped his face and put on his glasses, "just who-" His eyes went wide as he stared at what covered him: spiders, of all sizes.

When he ran screaming to the bathroom like a girl, Grimmjow and Yuumi broke out in laughter. "That was awesome!" He leaned out of his chair with a fist banging on his desk. She held her tummy with one hand and her mouth with the other.

"You two!" Ogata pointed out still wet, but with no signs of any spiders. "Outside now!"

While class was in session, Grimmjow and Yuumi stood outside with buckets in both hands. She trapped air in her mouth and looked like a blowfish. Redness colored her face. "Pftt!" he looked away from her. "You call this hard?" he smirked.

"Sorry I'm not a man!" she protested. Just then, he held both of his up with one finger; one balancing on either side. Her mouth gaped wide open. "WOOOOOOAHH!" she said in amazement.

"Quiet!" Ogata shouted from inside. "I'm assigning restroom duty to the both of you today!"

"Nice going." He groaned.

"Sorry." She mouthed with a wince.

* * *

Lunch came around again and this time all gathered around Yuumi's desk. Chad, Ishida, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia, Orihime, Grimmjow, Renji, Mizuiro, and Keigo. "Who wants lunch?~" she offered in a light sing song voice. Everyone turned with glum faces. "What?" she asked inwardly afraid and knowing, but outwardly innocent. The silence grew. "Okay, I know there may have been some quirks, but I'm working on it. Besides-"

"No…" Keigo put a hand in her face. "Just stop working on it. I don't think it will ever work."

"Mhm. It was a nightmare." Tatsuki and Mizuiro nodded their heads in agreement.

Her lips became a bit pouty. "Fine, I guess I'll just eat this all by myself." She lifted the lunch lid decorated with beautiful flower patterns, revealing steak galore. "Ouch…" she massaged her biceps— soar from earlier this morning.

Grimmjow gulped. "I decided to try an American lunch today." Yuumi shrugged. The others gulped as well. The beautiful gloss and the sensational aroma filled their noses.

"Just one bite…" Renji painstakingly reached towards it.

"No!" Rukia slapped his hand. "It could be…dangerous."

"It is." Ichigo stared at it. "But we just can't-!" he chomped down onto a piece. Immediately, happiness flooded his emotions.

Orihime held her red bean paste close by, a sweat drop formed on her face as she looked at Tatsuki for approval. The nodded.

Sparkles bursted in their eyes as the savory food hit their taste buds. Rukia looked around as everyone ate. Feeling like an outcast, she took the most possible cutest piece of the dish and swallowed. Starts gleamed in her orbs as well. "Uwah, this is great!"

"Not without me!" Grimmjow jumped in and savaged through it.

Ishida wiped his mouth diligently. "You missed a spot!" Yuumi noticed. She took out her own handkerchief and wiped it for him.

The messy Espada paused his savaging. "Yuck dude, you got stuff all over." Keigo motioned his hand. "When will you learn." he shook his head.

"Hey you," the blue head called over to the brunette. "Here too." He pointed to himself.

She looked at him and sneered. "Ya eat like a kid. Wipe yourself, you're old enough." She threw her cloth to him.

He took the floral patterned cloth and wiped his lips. "Whatever, at least I don't look it."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Rukia growled.

"Crap." The Espada muttered under his breath. "Both of you go get some growth hormones, or get Milktank" he pointed to Orihime, "to teach ya a few things."

"Hey don't call her that!" Tatsuki stepped up.

"You too tomboy!" he agreed with himself on the inside.

"Excuse me?" the tomboy took her voice five volumes higher. "You and nobody else but—"

The carrot top shook his head, as well as the other standbys. This lunch was going haywire. "Ichigo!"

"What?!" He shouted all of the sudden startled.

Chad pointed outside. "I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now. Something's coming our way."

He zoned into himself. "Shoot." Chad was right, something was headed for the school. It was an enormous power, strangely familiar. Within no time at all, he rushed to the rooftop, grabbing the others attention as well. Standing on the faded tiles of the roof was an old ally. "Byakuya." Ichigo breathed a little easier. "It's just you."

The man looked at the teens rushed at the door. "You may have sensed me," he paused and looked up to the cloudy grey sky, "but what I deem you felt already is coming."

* * *

Stepping out into his Shinigami form, the rest prepared themselves as well. The humans stayed inside the classroom. Keigo and the other four stared out the window. Yuumi looked at them. "What're you guys looking at?"

Just then a blood curdling scream was heard at from the direction Ichigo and the others went. "Nothing much!" Tatsuki laughed nervously, flipping her long hair to the side.

The brunette went along with it and craned her head around the room. "I wonder where Cherry is. She's usually here."

"The only good thing about this moment!." Grimmjow added.

"Don't be mean. I know you miss her." Yuumi teased. "I think I'll go look for her if she's finished with the work yet." Her voice trailed off as she exited the door.

"She's obnoxious and annoying. Why would I miss _that_?" He looked outside again.

Keigo held his arm out when he saw Grimmjow stand. "You can't go out there, you know what would happen. We'd only get in the way."

His famous smirk played on his face. It made Keigo jump a bit. "You might, but I'm different." He opened the window and jumped off onto the other side of the building.

"Are you crazy!" Tatsuki shouted. "This is the third floor!"

He didn't care, third floor or not, he was itching for a fight. But, since he couldn't, he would watch. "Are you insane?" Ishida warned him as he jumped over the rooftop gates in. "Get out of here now."

"Snap it four eyes." He glared. He lost his powers, but he was NOT weak. Perhaps he could do something.

A black void opened in the sky. There, he stepped out; long sun fresh hair and the lightest pair of brown eyes. Ilforte Granz stood confident as ever. In a flash, he disappeared. "Long time no see Grimmjow." He said with eyes locked onto the blue haired man.

A low growl rumbled in his chest. "Want me to snap that neck of yours pretty boy?"

Grimmjow tried to dodge as Ilforte threw a blow at his solar plexus. He laughed wickedly as the other was blown across the formed arena. "All bark, and no bite. You couldn't dream of touching me."

"I need to pay you back for last time." He looked at Renji. Again, he used sonido. Consecutively, he knocked out the team. Rukia, to Ichigo, they winced from the unseen blows. Even to the Captain of the 6th division. All of them picked up their game and attacked. All ending in failures, but they refused to give up. "Ichigo." Ishida looked over, as they both nodded.

Byakuya arose from his knees to Grimmjow. "You're going to do nothing but stay here, you incompetent fool. You're going to cost us our lives!" The other looked at him angrily, but knowingly. He exhaled a giant sigh, and growled low.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Koten zanshun!"

"El Directo!"

"Ginrei Kojaku!"

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

The attacks were enough to leave Ilforte burning and more scared than they initially thought. "You guys haven't seen the power the Dark Queen has given me! Just let me show you!" he coughed up a little blood. Sheathing his sword, he began to summon a lot of reiatsu. Little by little, flesh began tearing off, as his body transformed.

"STOP!" a loud cry called out. Strands of indigo hair flaring; and a body encased in silver green light. "Don't do this to yourself!" She faltered a little in her steps towards him. As she tried to get near him, his reiatsu sent waves of air forcing her to back away. The wind blasts were strong enough to push everyone down. Grimmjow fought to sit up to see what was happening. The girl held her own against the gushing air. She pinned her gaze at Ilforte, but from second to second, they would flicker to _him._ Not a minute later, Ulquiorra showed up beside her. All watched them through squinted eyes. Flesh and more flesh began forming the frames of Ilforte's bones. The girl cried. "You can't! If you do this, you'll never come back, please!" she didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Don't do this!" But she knew all too well what would have to happen.

"Ojousama, you have to do it now before he completes his form!" Ulquiorra urged. Quickly, she pursed her lips before pulling out a small weapon. She took it and stabbed Ilforte right in his chest and then pulling it away. His scream became hollow as his body turned into ashes. The wind stopped gushing as she fell to her knees. Her eyes stayed wide.

The team arose in confusion and astonishment. Where did this strange duo come from? "Ulquiorra!" those who had fought him said with their eyes in astonishment. Ichigo neared him. "How can you be alive…?!"

The more uninterested man turned his gaze away to the girl on the floor. "Ojousama we must go now." Everyone couldn't have been more stunned. Grimmjow couldn't care less, because his attention stayed on her and her only. He could tell she was full of distraught. He wanted to ….help her. The idea sounded ridiculous in his mind, but it felt like common sense. Before he could even comprehend his actions, he was already by her side, ready to pick her up.

The former 4 noticed in the corner of his eye and shoved Grimmjow over. "Let's get going Ojousama." he grabbed her hand gently.

"Just my regular name." she smiled amiably.

"What the heck bastard?!" Grimmjow picked himself up. The other man glared at him.

"Sorry to ruin the reunion," Byakuya interrupted uninterested by the whole thing "but look." He pointed up again. The void was left open. As everyone else took note, he looked away again.

In the dark of the hole, it began thundering. "How can you do this!" the girl shouted infuriated. "How can you do this to your own subordinate?! To your own PEOPLE! We'll catch you someday, you can't hide forever!" Her tiny body heaved up and down as she took quick breaths. Her eyes watered bit by bit as the void slowly closed up.

"Ojousama, calm yourself. It's not good for you to be over worked."

"Let's go…" her voice began to tire as it trailed off. Walking off, her eyes softened a bit at Grimmjow. He looked at her as well, both knowingly that there was a lot to be said, but where and how to start. He didn't even know the damn girl, but yet, there was something about her.

"Onii-sama." Rukia tugged at her brothers' cape. She held up her cell phone with two beeping signals on it, exactly at the spot they were at.

"Hold up." the captain called from behind them. "Where do you two think you are going? You guys are the reason why there are mishaps and disturbances between our monitor."

The girl ruffled her hair, still infuriated and sad. She turned herself around, with an eyebrow arched. "We mean no-" she stopped mid way in her sentence. "It couldn't be…" she gripped Ulquiorra's arm. "Byaku-chi?...Kuchiki Byakuya?..."

This snagged his attention. "Do I,…know you?" he looked at her, trying to figure the strange girl.

"You mean… you don't remember?" a moment fear flashed onto her face. "It's me… Etienne…"

**So yeahhh! Tell me what ya think?! Happy reading! **

—**HB123 :)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello again!**

**[Death comes to Follow]**

* * *

"Etttie? Y—"

"We don't have time." Ulquiorra insisted.

"Wait." The girl absentmindedly pushed his arm gently aside. "I…" a look of confusion crossed her face.

"I thought _you _died?" Byakuya finished.

"Nii-sama, you know her?" curiosity peaked in Rukia's voice. Her brother may have been royalty, but he didn't have much of a social life.

"Yes." He turned to his sister. "Remember the story I told you about the old royal lineage in Hueco Mundo? It wasn't just a simple children's story. Before us is the very princess, and when it was still called Valle Renova, the land was just as vibrant as Soul Society, if not more. But, I don't understand."

The raven haired girl looked back and forth to the girl and Byakuya. "Really Nii-sama?! Then in the story if she's the princess, and was engaged to one of our royal family lines...—" Rukia gasped. "It was you?!"

Everyone gasped, and quick to his knees Ulquiorra dropped. "Excuse my rudeness from earlier."

Grimmjow stepped in. "Hold on! Hold on! Just what is going on here?" he glared at Byakuya with a strange firmness. He stepped in front of her like a shield, allowing him to notice more features on her; such as the silver chain around her pale neck. A small oval piece of metal hung to it— a crest he had dreamt of many times. More and more question piled from second to second.

Etienne hesitated to answer, until finally she just turned away to help Ulquiorra up, and looked back to the aged friend. "That was decades ago. That silly pact doesn't exist anymore."

"Moreover, what happened? How could Renova turn into such a wasteland?" Byakuya sighed with deep sympathy, while stepping before Grimmjow.

"It was Aizen," Her face went grave meanwhile others made distorted faces full of disgust. "and the Dark Queen. They teamed up together, but a little later she disappeared. With small forces, we managed to save the heart of the city. We never saw it coming, so when Aizen was defeated, we were overjoyed. But lately, _she _showed up again, wreaking havoc, and this time twice as strong. We've been at war for so long. So much got destroyed. So many innocent people gone!" an anguished tone rose in her voice.

"But didn't you tell me they all died?" the petite girl spoke up to her brother.

Byakuya shook his head. "Tha—"

"Wait. Wait... Who told you we all died?" Etienne stuck her hand out.

"One can only assume after seeing Renova turn into such rubbish, and besides that, we never heard from you again." The Captian crossed his arms.

"No. _We _never heard from _you _guys again. I sent messenger after messenger, but no word from Soul Society."

"We never received any." He looked at her with seriousness. "Did the messengers ever return to you?"

"Agh!" Etienne tugged at her lightweight melon cream dress. "How could have I been so ignorant?!" she held her hand above her head. "They must've been killed off! Just who is it that I can trust?" her voice became a low frustrated whisper as she looked to Ulquiorra. "I just j-ju-just c-ca-can't think any—" she fell through moments of air until she landed into Byakuya's arms. The rest clamored at her, but he looked at her strangely surprised.

"Hey, hey," the rowdy blue head tried to pull him aside. With each passing second, he questioned his own actions. Seeing as Byakuya gave him a slight glare, he never minded them and then said to the accomplice. "I thought you were Aizen's dog?"

"Yes. W-we thought you were dead…" When Ulquiorra turned to see who asked the question he felt a moment of satisfaction and alertness.

"I did, but I was fortunately given another chance." His eyes though unnoticeable were eased. And then making them stern, he turned to Grimmjow. "And no, I was never his dog. I served him to serve her; a spy. And to do that." He paused a little disappointed. "She sent me in like all the rest of us then. I had no clue who I was, or my purpose, but that I would serve him well."

"So this is the reason." Byakuya stated in an outburst staring holes into her evergreen orbs. "I can't feel your reiatsu at all. It's so, weak." As he held her, he could feel a hard case covering her shoulder. When he removed just a little of the dress, he spotted a tough, white cast. "What's this?" he tried to take it off to see.

"It's nothing." She pulled away almost embarrassed.

"Let me see." He pulled her gently back, but she stood ground. As they squirmed a few times, strength dwindled in her so she gave up. "Why are you mak—" he removed it to see nothing but a deep manifesting bruise; blood seeping from small cuts all over her shoulder. Inside the case was lined with gauze that had been soaked as well. Quickly, she covered it back up. "What…"

Ulquiorra kept his eyes on her, angry, worried, and frustrated. "What the hell?!" Grimmjow flared up. He walked to her side, wanting to pick her up, but Ulquiorra intervened, carrying her bridal style yet once again.

"You oughtta know." his voice came out monotone but harsh.

She winced while trying to cover his mouth. "No. No! No! Shut it, Ulquiorra!"

He carried her to the edge of the rooftop, sadness plain in her face. "Ojousama is—"

"There's no need to go any further. I've heard enough to know." The raven haired man moved his scarf to the side. "Just what are you doing here then?" Byakuya's voice rose.

"I…" she hesitated. "We're looking for someone."

"What she means is," Ulquiorra cleared his throat as he turned them back to face them. "We're looking for the King."

"King Venicent?" Byakuya asked. "He's gone missing?"

"No." Yuumi exhaled. "My father was assassinated. We're looking for the present King..." Her gaze averted from the group.

The more or less apathetic man was shocked. "How long has he been missing?"

"Just a while." Her eyes rolled away.

"A century." Ulquiorra answered.

Etienne pushed out of his arms. "Goodbye Byakuya." She waved, and glanced to the man's right before falling off the edge of the roof along with Ulquiorra.

"Hey!" Grimmjow stepped out. "Just what is happening here?!" There were still so many questions that needed to be— a gurgle noise rumbled in his belly. "Oh crap!" In the speed of light, he turned to run for the restrooms, noticing that the rest of the gang had disappeared already. Thankfully, there were many stalls in the restroom, thus leaving no one in pain for long.

* * *

Down below, Etienne walked in silence. "I'm mad at you Ulquiorra. Why'd you have to go and do that? I didn't want anyone to know, especially someone I haven't seen in light years!" Only silence came. "Alright, don't talk to me. I can play the silent game too." She leaned near a tree to rest her head. She twisted her long wavy hair and stepped back into a limp body. Afterwards, Ulquiorra stepped into her shadow, with the sun beating on her legs.

She stretched her arms. "Having a gigai is the best! I feel so much better in this." She looked over into a puddle. She smiled at her reflection with renewed eyes while tucking in a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You should consider getting one too Ulquiorra."

* * *

**Yeahh, I know this was short! But I just had to stop there! Tell me who you think it is! SEE YA SEE YA! The next one will be longer for sure :)! **

—**HB123 Be sure to tune in next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously…_

She stretched her arms. "Having a gigai is the best! I feel so much better in this." She looked over into a puddle. She smiled at her reflection with renewed eyes while tucking in a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You should consider getting one too Ulquiorra."

* * *

**[Knowing What Hurts]**

He refused to answer. "Fine!" she threw her hands up. "I'll just do whatever!" Beneath her shadow, he couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from a simper.

Unbeknownst, she was being watched by another. Still in state of stupor, the young girl lay in bed, and stared out the window. She turned her body over to lay flat on her chest. She had just witnessed something weird. The clueless girl outside did seem to be idiotic and peculiar, so perhaps it was normal for her to talk to herself. The lunch bell began to ring, so she hurled herself out of bed for class.

As all the students reassembled in their seats, Ogata began furiously writing on the board. He wasn't feeling like Mr. Nice guy so for break he assigned a handful of homework. The students groaned and seemed to glare at the two masterminds. "Stop whining ya dumb sissys." Grimmjow leaned back on his chair and looked away.

Yuumi half smiled. "Yikes…" Then to change the subject, she looked over to Cherry. "So did you finish looking at all the papers yet?"

Instantaneously, her lips drooped. "Well, you see…" she looked over her shoulders timidly. "Those girls over there found out the papers were yours, so they took it away from me. They said 'trash like this needed to be burned'." Her eyes watered.

Yuumi looked at the girl's shoulder; one of them slightly bulkier than the other. "What happened there?" The shorter girl sat still and pursed her lips. "They pushed you?" her eyes narrowed at the group of girls that had also tried to bully her on the first day as well. "I'm going to have to knock some sense into their minds later." She shook her head and sighed. "Hey bonehead, we have restroom duty afterschool, make sure you don't forget that. Speaking of which, I wonder where all the supplies are at again. I'll go and ask that dang teacher!" she slammed the sliding door as she walked away.

"Yeah." Grimmjow mumbled back. "Hey, w—…" he looked behind, but no one was there except the blonde. She looked at him expectantly. "What do you want? You're being quiet today." Then suddenly she winced at her arm. "What was that?" he looked at her more closely now, noticing the bulk on her shoulder. _It couldn't be…_ He looked at her confused but anxious. "Hey, would you let me see that?" he motioned his head to her shoulder. For a moment, he wanted to punch himself; there he went again, asking ridiculous questions.

"Sure." She said with a certain bubbly-ness in her voice. "But can we do it afterschool?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Mhm." He nodded. "Just, be there at the back gates. 4:30 sharp."

With a bucket, mops, brooms, dustpans, toilet scrubs, and soap in her hands, she trudged carefully so that nothing would slip. It was four fifteen as she now stood in the middle of the teacher's restroom. "What is he doing?" she huffed impatiently. "I told him to be here. Whatever, I'll just start now and let him do the rest later." She opened one of the stalls and her eyes widened. "Oh my holiness. That is gross." A giant piece of mystery floated inside the dish. "Well, teachers are only human after all." Right away, she began scrubbing at the mold on the wall.

Just then, two girls walked in. "Hey hey, did you hear that scream at lunch?"

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Well apparently, you know one of the new girls-Cherry Yamaguchi- She fell down the stairs."

"What?!" the other girl laughed. "Maybe someone pushed her? How can we add someone like that into our group?"

"I know. This morning she asked us to throw away these papers. Can you believe the nerve? I mean who does she think she is? 'Trash like this, needs to get burned.'" The girl copied Cherry in her bubbly nasal tone.

Yuumi stuck in the stall knit her eyebrows. DIdn't they know this was the teacher's restroom? Perhaps they were talking about a different Cherry? No, impossible, there weren't many Cherry Yamaguchis were there here?

"A star!" The other said with a shrug and laughed. "You know, she's been featured in Cute Beauty Magazine ten times—the rising star of Japan. In fact I heard that people like her because she's really adorable and all. But I just don't see it, and I even heard she sleeps around! But whatever, she's become the president's favorite, so there's not much we can do about her."

Yuumi pressed her ear to the door of the stall recalling their red-headed president... "What a little tramp. Yeah, you're right though. Say let's go throw these papers away before—"

"Hey!" Yuumi slammed the door open. "You two need to stop stuffing words into…" her eyes focused on the paper in the girls hands. As she looked closer, they appeared to be hers. "Where did you guys get these?!" she punked them.

Backing up to the mirror, the two girls screamed. "It's not ours, Cherry gave them to us!" Yuumi filed the papers in her hands. More than half of it had gone missing. "What did you do to the rest?!" she looked at them from an angle.

"W-we…don't have it…" their voice squeaked.

"What?! Say it so I can hear ya'!" she glared at them.

"Ahhh!" the girls screamed louder. "Half…half! We were given half! The other stack was thrown in the incinerator bin!" she punked them again before making a mad dash to the back of the school.

* * *

Grimmjow breathed in the cool air as he breathed it all out in a smoke. It was around four twenty-five now. He looked at the sky, feeling like he forgot to do something. "Oh well." He shrugged. "Probably wasn't important anyways."

"Oh Cutie Kissie Pie!" Cherry waved from afar while he uttered a groan. "There's something I have to tell you. Ah." She flinched from pain at her shoulder. He scrunched his eyebrows at her. Heat grew in his chest excitedly. Just then, a soccer ball came flying towards them.

"Watch it!" he pulled her to him and covered her, letting the soccer ball hit him instead. She squealed in the moment as she clashed into his soft but toned chest.

* * *

As Yuumi ran to the incinerator, she could see smoke rising in the air. "Crap." She muttered under her breath. Breathing hard, she rested at the wall next to the burner. Her papers completely burned away. She clenched the other half in her hand. "Dang it! If I ever catch that prick, why I'd—"

"Oh Cutie Kissie Pie!" and eerie nasal voice called out. _'Perfect timing.' _she thought to herself. As she turned the corner to start bickering, she froze.

"Sorry! Can we have the ball back!" one of the players called out.

"Sure." Grimmjow grinned while holding Cherry in with one arm. The ball deflated in his grasp before he sent it hurling back. He laughed out loud to himself and then looked at the girl again.

Her cheeks although colored plenty with blush became redder. She pouted her lashes more than five times. "I'm fine." Her voice still nasally; became mushy and sexy. "Thanks for the nice save. Anyways, what I wanted to tell you is that, I have to go to an interview for a while, so will you wait for me then?"

"Yeah sure." He mumbled again; confused. She clung onto him with both arms as he stood awkwardly. The growing heat in his chest grew still. He wasn't sure if the action felt _right, _but it sure did feel familiar. She took his arm and giggled as she strung him along.

"Wow." Yuumi stepped back and lined up with the wall. "He must really like her!" A small smile formed on her lips after she laughed teasingly. "Guess I'll clean the bathroom by myself." She exhaled as she looked at the wide space from the door. Suddenly, she was crammed into the room. As she turned to see who; the perpetrators left and locked the door on her. "Hey open this up!" she pounded.

She got an earful of hideous snickers and snorts. "You better stay in there you wench!"

"Yeah thanks to you, we get a lot of homework! Stay in there and clean up!" From the small window above the door, they poured sewage water with toilet paper clots on her. She held her breath in as they did.

"We can't believe you got our smexy Prince in trouble too! He doesn't deserve any of this! You better leave him alone you desperate wench! We don't want to leave you bored, so here's your stuff!" They dumped the contents of her school bag over her head.

She exhaled. "Yeah right what prince!? If I ever get my hands on you, I swear I'll skin you from head to toes!" she threatened them.

"Oh we're scared!" their laughs trailed off.

"Man." She ruffled her hair and slid down the wall. At once she picked up all of her belongings and tossed it to a corner. She twisted her hair and tied it up. There was a lot of work to be done. When she finally finished, the sun was already setting.

"I asked if you wanted help." A deep voice sighed frustrated.

"Oh now you decide to talk." She sneered. "Well too late, I'm done." She looked at the boy with a caved torso. "Now turn around and do _your_ job." Not a moment later, the door was busted open. "Thanks!" She walked out, tucking hair behind her ear. Her body was uncomfortable and groggy. She mostly dried up, but the heavier parts of the uniform were still wet. Everywhere she walked, there was a squeak. She would probably need a new pair of shoes.

Taking her keys out to open the door to her small apartment, she chewed on her tongue. The boy felt sorry for her. "Ojousama, would you, like me to-"

"No." she cut in. "I'll do my laundry. Besides, I wouldn't want you to think I'm enslaving you." She looked at the large pile of clothes next to the washer. After stuffing every last piece in for one go, Ulquiorra tapped her shoulder.

"What about your clothes?" he pointed to the ones she currently wore.

"Well if I do that, what would I wear? Pervert." She gave a small laugh and turned away. It was her fault for not doing laundry in awhile, that's why she had none to change into—not even a bed sheet to cover herself. Then, a loud thud could be heard from the machine. On high speed, it rapidly shook and then completely died. "Oh great. I killed the washer!" she took the clothes out and threw it into a movable basket. "Let's go Ulquiorra," she ushered him with the basket rolling behind her, "it's the Laundromat for us."

Feeling groggy and disgusting, she sneezed. "I need to get out of these clothes, before I catch a cold."

"Is that what they call a clothing store?" Ulquiorra pointed to a thrift shop.

"Ahh, good eye!" she smiled and then held her hand above his head. She lowered her hand and patted him on the back. "Come on!" she called as she ran down the slope of the street, with a hop in every step.

Ulquiuorra slipped a tiny sigh. He knew the bit of disappointment in her, but she was fighting. Even now, everything still seemed very unimaginable to him. Life as he knew it was full of doing Aizen's everyday deeds, so when he first met her it was unreal. She was just some simple nobody to him, but when she recovered what she took, he suddenly felt very thankful. He recalled then, that they were close, almost like family; a word he would have never known and considered before. Even after all the time they were apart, they remained friends with a strong bond, but even before, he too knew there was always much more waiting for him somewhere.

Quickly, she separated her clothes into three washers. Rumpling up some dollars in her pockets, she took it to the coin dispenser for quarters. After finishing that, she turned to her friend. "It'll be awhile, so let's go to the store next door for some clothes." Eagerly, she bounced with her feet, but then suddenly, she pulled herself to the wall. Another reiatsu had been sensed close by. "Hide." She whispered to her companion. But without her command, he had already jumped back into her shadow.

A little bell rung when she entered the small place. "Woah." She looked at the items hanging on the racks, and grabbed a shopping basket. "It looks like these have never been worn before." She spotted a pair of black school shoes next to a pair or grey ankle boots with a wedge. "Cool, just the right size!" she exclaimed to herself while tossing it into her basket. On the outside, she would appear consumed with shopping, but she kept her eagle's eye alert. "Hmm." She grabbed a pair of jeans and caramel long sleeved shirt. "These should do." Knocking on all the dressing rooms, they seemed to be occupied. "Aha." She jumped into one that was about halfway open.

She pushed the door so it aligned with the wall. "Wow, it's like a whole other room!—Ahhhh!" she shrieked as she covered herself with her arms. A half naked man stood behind the door with long hair in his face. She took her basket and beat him with it. "It's a pedophile! Help!" she bawled. "It's a Peeping Tom!" She managed to push him out of the stall and locked herself inside. Wrinkles gathered around her eyes as she shut them tight. He pounded his fist on the door, "Go away!" she shouted.

Thankfully no one was around to look at him. "Hey!" he brushed his dark hair back. "Shouldn't it be the other way around!?" He pulled up the cowboy pants falling around his waist.

"What's up." Another man walked out of his stall, but the half-naked man only shook his head.

Yuumi gasped. She forced her eyes open and looked at her surroundings still confused. "Oh my gosh!" she pulled the door open with sudden realization. "I'm so sorry!" she gave quick bows, not daring to make eye contact to the man. Then she pushed him back into the stall, with her face completely flushed.

"Yuumi?" another called out to her.

With hard breaths, she turned with one hand covering her eyes. " Idiot idiot idiot~! O-oh g-Renji?!" she looked at him with wide eyes.

After Yuumi changed into the new bought clothes, Renji and her waited outside his friend's room. "Here with a friend?" she asked him as she pleated her jeans lint free.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." He scratched the back of his head. "Guys shopping together might seem weird, but it's nothing, I swear!" he laughed it off. "My friend just uhh, moved here, so he's new, yeah he needed a different wardrobe, that's all."

She inched her head away from him. "Well." She dragged it out, "You're only human, a man's gotta wear some clothes right?"

"Yeah human…" he lowered his voice.

"This material is hardly comfortable." His friend stepped out. They both looked at him flabbergasted. "Is it unbecoming?" his voice asked deep.

Renji tilted his head at the cowboy costume. "No this is the style here! This actually looks good on you Cap-Byakuya. Doesn't it Yuumi?"

'_Crap it's Byakuya!'_ Yuumi bit her lip. _'What should I do…?!' _her eyes darted around. "Yeah of course!" she grabbed a sweater nearby and covered her face with it. "It totally looks go—" Her mouth gaped open. "Oh god, what are you _wearing_?! No, no, no, no, no." she dragged him by the hand and after picking out several items, threw onto him. "I'm no fashion police, but please change out of that," her eyes scaled him. "mess."

He slipped on the white tee and a khaki overcoat with black jeans. "There." She nodded her head to Renji. "Doesn't that look nicer." She obliged a smile. "Well, wouldn't hate to press on your time, so gotta go!"

"Hold on." Byakuya grabbed her arm. "You not only insult me by making direct contact, calling me names, and sexually assault me, but leave without any apologies as well? I say," he looked to Renji, "doesn't this place have a watch office?"

"The police?!" she gasped. Almost feeling guilty, but the feeling of fury was stronger. "I already apologized! You can't keep on holding tabs on me like this. Just what is that you want from me?" her eyebrows scrunched.

"A formal apology." He said simply.

"Ha!" she laughed. "Like a gift?" she crossed her arms._ 'Unbelievable Byakuchi! Still as snobby as ever!'_ "Fine, I'll treat you to some Yaki Imo."

"What's that?"

"You've never heard of Yaki Imo?" she looked at the two. "You know, baked sweet potato?" They still looked at her puzzled. "C'mon I'll show you guys!"

Turning on the corner of the Laundromat, a lady rolled her little cart with cute Yaki Imo pictures. She had a woolen sweater on with grey sweats and a white apron around her waist. "Ten please!" she handed the lady a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you young child for your generous donation!" the old lady flashed her teeth, some of them gold and silver.

"You're welcome!" she walked away taking one of them out of the brown paper bag. "Oh it looks delicious!" she gave the bag to the taller man to hold before breaking it apart. The breaking of the potato revealed a moist and fluffy golden interior. "Uwah!" she bit into it. "This is the best!"

She put it to Byakuya's lips. "Eat." She looked at him. He backed his head away.

Renji tried to intercept. "Ah, Yuumi I don—"

"Go on and eat ya' glutton." She shoved it into his mouth. When he chewed and swallowed, she laughed. "See? Good right?"

He nodded. "I don't like sweet things, but this is fine."

"Fine?" she rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Then, to the red pineapple, he took a bite with no complaints. "Hey this is good." He gasped. "It would be even better with tea! I'm gonna go grab some, be right back Captain!" Renji ran off.

"Captain?" she laughed because time had certainly passed between them. Then quickly, "He's a follower huh?" she feigned ignorance.

Byakuya shook his head. "Somewhat." He took one out of the bag and chomped right into it. As he turned to look at her she began to choke.

She beat at her chest with a fist. "Funny. Hey." She snagged his attention. Then she took her tongue and licked the corner of her lips. He stared at the bizarre girl. Just what was she trying to do? So he copied her. "No Smarty." She took her thumb and wiped the food off his face. "There!" He looked at her oddly. "Oh dang it my clothes are still in the washer!" she stomped her foot. "I better go."

Just then he yanked her jacket. "You go to school with Renji I presume." The question came out like a statement.

She gave a tender smile at his tone. "Yeah," she nodded. "Yuumi Hiragi. And yours was Byakuya?"

"Correct, Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of—" he cut himself off. "Just Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Alright then, See ya' around 'Captain' Byakuya." she made the okay sign with a grin and took off. As she sped away, the man recalled the sign she made in his head. He gave a sigh looking at his hand confused. With socializing skills like these, human life would be simple, or so he thought.

* * *

"Did you wait long Kissie Pie?" Cherry slung her arm around his shoulder.

"No." he grumbled with red slightly at the tip of his nose. He felt cold and irritated. "Yeah yeah, just hurry it up and show me your damn shoulder." He lined her up to the wall.

"You're so rough." She squirmed embarrassed. "Alright." She coyly slid her bandages off. The bruise was clearly there.

It was a lot smaller to the one he had seen before. The other one had been curdling enough to turn your stomach, this one was barely forming. He punched the side of the building in frustration. "Damn it!" then he noticed the silver chain around her neck. "Hey." He held her by the shoulders.

"What?" she looked at him a little shaken.

"Show me that chain." He motioned with his head.

'This?" she grinned from ear to ear. "Oh this." Her voice became alluring as she covered it with her hand. She shot him a look. "I'll show it to you next time if you do something for me." A little too desperate to gain knowledge he agreed. "Come here." he lowered his cheek to her and then kissed him.

"Nevermind that you stupid little—!" he wiped of his cheek furiously and turned to face her; only to see that she had already ran inside. Her heinous giggles echoed in the stairway.

* * *

Yuumi watched as they pressed up against the wall together. The scene up to the kiss became a lot for her to watch so she quietly turned away. "Aren't _they_ just in love?" she laughed to herself while chaffing her arms. After a few steps, she tripped and fell, scarring her knee and forehead. "Oops!" she smiled. She took a look at her foot seeing that her new shoes broke. "Aren't I just a klutz?" she walked off to a trashcan and disposed them. For the rest of the way back, they walked in silence, only listening to the sound of the basket roll.

"Ojousama if—" Ulquiorra spoke out.

"It's nothing." She said plainly with her back facing him. "It's been a long day." She laughed. "I'm gonna have that shower now." Ulquiorra pleated his clothes off as he took a seat at the small round table. He lay his back on the tatami mat. The turn of the shower made the unit rumble. The sound of water beating on the tile floor like bullets was quite loud, but because of the thin walls, it failed to mask her small sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

Ulquiorra pleated his clothes off as he took a seat at the small round table. He laid his back on the tatami mat. The turn of the shower made the unit rumble. The sound of water beating on the tile floor like bullets was quite loud, but because of the thin walls it failed to mask her small sobs.

* * *

**[Changes]**

_"Grimmjow…" tonight her voice sounded like it was in more pain than usual. "I...I…"_

_ "You what?!" he shouted into the cold darkness. "Just…just who are you?"_

The blue haired boy awoke in a sweat once more. He laid his hands limp on either side of him and exhaled. The rain was falling hard outside today, so the sun had stayed behind the clouds. Three weeks of vacation had gone just like that. Tomorrow he would have to go back to school. All the while he tried to figure Cherry out. She had something up her sleeve and it seemed like the answer he was looking for. For days he tried to get her to show him her necklace, but she wouldn't budge. And if only he could beat it out of her literally, but it would be no good if she was half dead. Through frustration, he got out of bed and decided to take a trip in the rain.

* * *

"I…I…" Yuumi mumbled in her nightmare.

"Ojousama, Ojousama!" Ulquiorra shook her.

Unaware and still in a daze, she screamed. The room was dim and only a streak of grey light had passed on through. She released herself from his grasp and pushed the curtains to the side. It was cold and blue outside, but more than enough light for the room. "My bad Ulqui—" she paused while he gave her a look of disapproval. He took his fingers and wiped under her eye. "Oh this." She slapped his hand away gently noticing that her eyes were actually swollen. "It's nothing!" she grinned at him. "Achoo!" she sneezed.

He looked at her worried again. "Are you feeling well yet?"

"I hate colds!" she shouted. "It's been quite a while, but I think it's going away." She looked to him as a reassurance. "Hey lets go look at the scenery!" she said as the rain seemed to let up. "I know how much you like flowers after the rain!"

He nodded his head with a small smile. "You mean how much you like them."

She nudged his head. "That's what I said!" she ran outside slipping on her sneakers.

As they arrived to the park, a smile grew on her face. It was a little cold, but fresh air was just the thing she needed.

"Smile." The pale boy pointed to his mouth as he held up a camera.

"Oh cool! What is that?" Yuumi looked at it in surprise.

"I did some research while you were in bed sick. Apparently these things know how to capture moments, like this." He clicked the red button and on the screen appeared her confused face.

"Cool! I'm surprised that you actually decided to get a gigai too!" She held up a couple of poses for him grinningly. A sigh left her lips as she took the camera and looked through its memory. If only her life was a simple as this, she held onto her shoulder now. Ulquiorra also placed his hand on it. "Yuumi," he stared into at her. "Won't you tell him soon?"

She bit on her lip and looked away. "I will when the time comes. It just can't be right now."

"We don't have much time, it's critical. We need him more than ever, so won't you te—"

"I know!" she cut him off. "Right now, it's just that…just that… Ugh! I don't know anymore! Ouch!" she clenched her shoulder tighter. He looked at her for a second before acting. Swiftly he carried her away. "Where are we going?"

"To see Urahara-san. Right now, you're in so much pain, it's showing through to your gigai." As they got there, the man with the hat was already waiting outside. He flipped his fan into his hands and ushered them to follow inside. Behind them was his accomplice Tessai.

They went underneath the shop to the training grounds. "You're lucky no one is home right now, or else you would've been caught like that." Yuumi stepped out of her body and revealed her bandaged shoulder to him. Tessai and Ulquiorra turned away as Urahara replaced the old ones. "I can't just keep bandaging you up. It's getting worse by the day you know that." She gave silent nods. He sighed at her reaction. "You're becoming way too vulnerable. At this rate you'll disappear."

"I'm aware. Thank you." She slipped on her shirt and back into her body.

"What about the rest of Hueco Mundo? Are you just going let yourself die to throw that all away? And for what, one person?"

"No okay! Just be quiet!" Her hand combed through her hair before she made stomped furiously outside. If only, her life were simple, and she could have the things she wanted. The moment she opened the sliding door, she walked down the street. Two familiar voices could be heard in the distance. Turning the corner, she ran into something soft.

"Watch where you're— Yuumi?!" Cherry instantly hugged her. For a moment she froze not really sure of what had just happened.

"What're you doing here?" Grimmjow looked at her from behind with a certain suspicion.

"You!" she pointed her finger at him. "You skipped out on cleaning the bathroom! Bastard! Next time we get in trouble, you take the whole punishment." she rolled her eyes at him. "Anyways, I came down to check out that shop. It's got some pretty neat stuff. It's a shame that not many know about this place." She fidgeted with the camera still around her neck.

His confused face said it all. "That's what I forgot. Oh right." He mumbled remembering that his home's cover up was a shop. And then a flash went off. It surprised all three of them.

"My bad!" Yuumi laughed. "Newbie here!" Like a third wheel, they both didn't pay any attention to her. They talked directly to each other's faces. Cherry clung on tightly to his arm and he tried to shake her off. "You two look like a couple…" she said under her breath. "Got to go." She ran as far as she could until she found herself on the park bench.

When Grimmjow looked up to see her gone, he cocked his head. "Where did she go?"

"Who cares!" Cherry tackled him.

"Get off you annoying woman!" he pushed her to the wall.

"Aww." She pouted. "But I thought you wanted to know me." She pointed at her hidden neckline. "I was going to show you."

He paused with a bead of sweat on his forehead. After a moment of thinking, he looked at her. "So are you going to or not?"

A smirk slid on her face as she patted his cheeks. "Tomorrow I promise!" Like that, she ran off with a thunderous laugh.

On the cold wooden bench, the lone girl sat staring up at the grey pink horizon. "Look at who just came over, it's little miss perfect." The heinous group from school gathered around her. "We didn't think you would make it out of there."

She smiled at them mockingly. "Likely." And then she laughed "Never said I was perfect, but praise me if you must." Yuumi crossed her legs.

"It was an insult, or are you just that clueless?" the girl grabbed her by the shirt and pushed her near the fountain.

"You know what, I really don't feel like taking up with your shit today okay? So why don't you guys go on and play Barbie or whatever." Her fist clenched tight as she stroked a fighting pose.

"What an idiot!" they cackled "Barbie is for kids, we don't do that anymore, we're living the real life." They started to shove her into the water until someone stepped in.

"This is not the way that minors should behave." His voice was deep. Instantly, hearts grew in the girls eyes. They looked at him with drooling grins. "Shouldn't you young ladies be studying or something?" The wind blew his black hair to the side.

"Yes sir! Anything for you!" they sped off towards home.

"Whew." Yuumi sighed. "One less thing on my back, thanks Captain Byakuya." She flashed a small smile.

"Has something grave happened?" he asked her unaware of how out of character he was with a stranger.

"No not really I guess. Maybe it's just an internal problem." Her hands fidgeted with the camera again.

"What is that in your hands?"

"Oh this? It's a camera!" she held it up. "It takes pictures like this." She snapped one of him and showed it.

"Interesting." He paused to think.

"What the heck?!" she laughed out loud. "You look just like an old man!" She kept laughing until small tears came out of her eyes. "Good one, good one." She wiped them away. "I better go."

He grabbed the back of her shirt like a shy boy. "If you do not mind me prying, what is it that has you under the weather, I'm all ears." He asked unsure even of himself.

"Oh I guess you could call it teenage problems." A laugh escaped her lips at his gesture. "Although I'm not really sure." She sighed. "There's this guy, and I really want to tell him something, but I just can't seem to do it. I mean there's so much at stake, and I'm scared of what will happen."

He looked at her with wise eyes. "There was a time when I felt much conflicted as well. You could say I was at the first stage of blossoming youth. I never told _her_ what I truly felt, and regret it since. But another time came for me, so I suppose luck was in my hands."

"You" she looked at him skeptical, "were in love?"

"More or less." He nodded. "It will come in age and learning that then you know what steps to take and not to, but for now, just follow what you feel is right. Everyone is afraid of the future and what it holds, but we all must take risks at one point."

Her eyes looked at him with admiration. "I should listen to what I feel…" she repeated to herself. Suddenly, she got out of her seat and signaled an okay to him. "Thanks Captain!" she sped off for home, where she could discuss the matter openly with Ulquiorra. Taken back a little by the familiar action, a chuckle left his lips.

If only she hadn't been in such a rush, he wanted to share his surprise with her.

Yuumi had gone home and talked out with Ulquiorra. They hadn't really resolved the problem, but they were getting somewhere. School wasn't any better. Yuumi sat behind Grimmjow, staring away at the back of his head. What she would give to run her fingers through his hair for once. Her mind wandered to many dangerous places due to the fact that Mr. Ogata was absent. The principal stood in front of the classroom with something seemingly important to say. "Students, it seems Mr. Ogata has been hired for another job, so we have replaced him. You may come in now."

A man with hair of shining raven and eyes of midnight grey walked with grace into the room. He was dressed in a formal shirt and tie with black pants. "Good Morning subordinates. You may address me as Mr. Kuchiki." His presence grabbed everyone's attention. The girls drooled at him, and maybe some boys out of admiration, but not Grimmjow. He eyed the man in suspicion, something big must be happening for _him _to take a gigai, and partially to the fact that the first thing he did was look over at him when entering the room. However, the blue-haired boy was mistaken. It was the young woman's reaction behind the boy that he had been looking forward to.

* * *

**Soo Tell me what you think? Yes, ANd I know, I'm slow with the updates, but I will strive for it to become better!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**HB123!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! I'm having fun writing this now that my schedule is more open! Yay! Thanks sooo much for reading last time, and I hope each and every one of you will embark on this little trip with me!**

**[Turning the Tables]**

Previously

A man with hair of shining raven and eyes of midnight grey walked with grace into the room. He was dressed in a formal shirt and tie with black pants. "Good Morning subordinates. You may address me as Mr. Kuchiki." His presence grabbed everyone's attention. The girls drooled at him, and maybe some boys out of admiration, but not Grimmjow. He eyed the man in suspicion, something big must be happening for _him _to take a gigai, and partially to the fact that the first thing he did was look over at him when entering the room. However, the blue-haired boy was mistaken. It was the young woman's reaction behind the boy that the apathetic man had been looking forward to.

* * *

Lunch came by so quick that Keigo had to slap her out of the daze literally. "Oww…" Yuumi grabbed her forehead. She looked at all of her new friends who had confused looks on their faces. "What's up guys?" she clutched at her school jacket.

"Nothing much." Orihime chuckled nervous. "but, are you? You've been so spaced out since this morning."

"I got it!" Rukia put a fist into her palm. "Is it because of my Nii-Sama? He's too much of a distraction isn't he? I told him to look a little less formal."

"No." Yuumi put up her hands. "That's not it." she looked away into the sky. Grimmjow kept his eyes on her. For some reason, something was really annoying him. It could've been the fact that Cherry tried to force him to eat food that she made with "love".

"Please, please, please! Just take a bite darling!" She puckered up to him, but he turned her away.

"Hey." He finally flicked her off and managed to call Ichigo over into a corner. "What's with all the fancy people?"

The carrot top shrugged his shoulders. "They didn't fill me in either. But, I see you have enough company yourself."

"Shut ya' trap!" he barked back.

"Hiragi-san," Ishida exclaimed. "I saw you last time with floral patterned handkerchiefs, and so I was wondering if you would give me a formidable opinion on this."

"Sure." She took the cloth and studied it. "This is awesome! It looks so professional. Did you do it yourself?"

"Floral patterns have become popular among girls lately, so I was thinking that I could promote new patterns at school." He bowed his head embarrassed.

Just then, there was the creaking of a door. "Yuumi Hiragi." Byakuya called. "There are a few words of which I would like to speak to you."

"Oh, sure." She pleated her skirt and walked towards him.

"The principal says that your grades failed to….."

She kept her gaze on the paved roof top. Her mind wasn't completely there today. There was everything to think about, and yet it was nothing she thought about. Floating with confusion in her mind she simply nodded to the man. Before she knew, she was wisped away by the back of her jacket. "What the heck?" she realized Grimmjow standing behind her. "Where are you taking me?" he kept pulling her somewhere. They passed through an ivy gate and into an open greenhouse quickly. "It's cold. Uh helloooo?!" She began to walk back, but he kept shoving her. "What is it!?" she yelled at him.

"Turn around." He stood nonchalantly.

At the right moment, the wind scattered petals everywhere. It was a field of pink and white roses. He could see her shoulders rise in cheer and a gasp lifting her spirits. She turned back to him. "They're gorgeous Grimmjow!" the gleam in her eyes and the joy in her tender smile made him freeze. She resumed to smelling them. "These must be year round or something!"

He froze like a deer in headlights as his hand combed through his hair. "Uhh, yeah maybe. I've been seeing you with a bunch of this girly flower crap stuff, so I thought you might be into this." He mumbled the last part.

She laughed the happiest she had in years. "Poor choice of words, but thanks." a smile remained on her face. "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up."

"Cheer you up?" he smirked. "No, I was just showing you this place because I owe you for skipping out. I live with honor and the truth. That's all…" pink spread across his cheeks secretly.

"Yeah. Yeah." She swat at him taking notice of the color on his face. Soon, the bell rang and she just shooed him away as if she didn't feel the same way. "I'm gonna stay here for awhile." Her eyes studied the blooming but browned rose. "You're exactly like me, but don't worry, we can make it." Her hand rested at her chest where her family emblem would've been without her gigai. Red blossoming roses were the sign of her blood line, and even if the roses here weren't red, she loved them just as much. How she longed to see the vast garden now; underneath the mini canvas beside him with the feelings that everything would be alright.

The blue-haired boy strode down the hall with satisfaction, when Byakuya stopped him in his tracks. "Where is Yuumi Hiragi? There were many things I had yet to discuss with her."

He snarled at the man. "I don't know shinigami. Go look for her yourself." He brushed passed him in a rush.

"Do not categorize me with Ichigo Kurosaki, Espada." He challenged him through his eyes. A war was brewing.

* * *

School had been dismissed about an hour ago when Yuumi had decided it was time to go. She was busy putting her shoes on when suddenly she felt the world shift. On the ground now, the strangers gathered in a circle around her. "We told you to get away from him bitch!"

Yuumi rolled her eyes. "Not you guys!" she pushed herself up, and they pushed her against the lockers.

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" they ganged in closer.

"You guys are really hungry today huh!" she got into a basic form. From away, she saw a friend. "Oh good! Cherry go get the principal while I teach them a thing or two."

She walked up quietly with a smirk on her face. "Get her girls!"

A look of shock covered the brunette's face. "Shit!" The girls took out lead pipes and bats. "What the heck do you crazy chicks want?"

"For you to feel pain! Grimmjow is our one and only prince. No one can have him!"

Cherry stepped in the circle. "I was never your friend poor kid. I'm your worst nightmare!" she cackled to herself.

"You're two-faced!" she shoved Cherry down.

"Owwww!" the blonde cried. "I'm bleeding! I'm hurt!" her pink had been scratched a little.

Just then, Grimmjow had just finished arguing with Byakuya. Anger flickered in his emotions when he saw Cherry on the ground with hysterical tears. "What's going on!" he shouted at the group that seemed to gang up on Cherry.

The girls cringed at his loud voice and clutched onto their weapons. The ex Espada threatened to hit them just this once until Yuumi stepped in front. "Wait Grimmjow, they didn't do anything! I did it!"

He held in his trembling hand in place. "Yuumi…Just this time!" he helped Cherry up. "But next time it won't be the same!" His voice was louder than lightning. "Are you okay?" Then to the brown-haired girl, "From now on, we're strangers!"

She hugged him. "I was so scared! And I'm in pain!" she exaggerated. They began to walk out as she smirked at Yuumi. 'Get her.' She mouthed to the girls.

"It's alright, it won't happen again." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her injured hand. Yuumi watched them walk away blankly pained. She realaled when those arms were a place just for her. She wanted to run after him, to call after him, to be hold and to be held.

As soon as they were out of sight, the girls resumed to what they were doing before. "What a total slut, you have him wrapped around your finger!" they pulled her by her hair. "Don't bother him ever again!" she was caught off guard. They beat her down violently as she cowered still recovering from the mental blow.

"I warned you!" she pushed herself free. The girls piled on top of her, beating her down with the weapons, but she blew them all away with reiatsu glowing around. At one point, the girls froze in place, unsure of why their weapons were suddenly floating out of their hands. She smiled at her invisible accomplice, and had all ten of them out faster than a blink.

She combed her hair roughly as she walked to the park bench. Strands fell out one after another. "Crap." She muttered angry. Her arm had been busted by the lead pipe and her knee as well. Purple bruises could be seen forming in the spots.

Without noticing, someone had already been occupying the bench. "It's very unsightly." The raven haired man looked over to her.

"Battle scars." She laughed at them sarcastically. "Gotta love em."

"May I ask what happened?" he adjusted his legs.

"Couple of girls who think they have roast beef with me! Yeah right, more like chump meatloaf. I'll get them better next time!" her sigh came out in a long and frustrated groan. "Oh yeah, what did you want to talk about earlier, was it just grades?"

"For the most part." He admitted. "But I was going to ask if you had told the guy your feelings of blossoming youth."

Her eyes softened. "Love is far from what I really want to talk about." For a moment, she looked older and more mature than she let on. "It's complicated."

"Then it is marriage." He said in a statement. "I did marry when I was—"

"What!" she sat up in shock. "You got married?"

"Yes, to my late wife Hisana. She was Rukia's sister." His tone softened at the subject. "But what I'm trying to say is, you want to ask for his hand in marriage?"

"Dear god, no." she giggled. "Maybe." She whispered. "I'll tell you one day when I feel like it, but for now, I'm free for just a little more." She put her nose in the air and took in a breath.

"Oh, that's right." He recalled. "You weren't in class, so you probably haven't heard just yet, but our class is going on a trip this Saturday. It's a one week trip in the mountains; all expenses paid for." He kept his gaze on her.

"Mhm…" her eyes remained closed. "I could just fall asleep on this." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Her head was relatively warm. He moved his hand over so that he could take strands out of her face. Instead of moving away, they fell out. A little shocked, he panicked as he flicked them out of his hands. He ran his fingers through her soft brown waves, and when he took them out, all he saw was blood. His eyes widened, she needed medical attention as soon as possible. So, he took her to the only place he knew; home.

"Oh dear!" Urahara frantically changed the gauze on her head. "And where did you say she was from again?"

"She's a student at Kurosaki Ichigo's school." The apathetic man spurted. "I believe she got into a fight with others."

Urahara shooed him out of the room so he could take a look at her body. Meanwhile Byakuya went ahead downstairs. "Get out Etienne!" Urahara whispered furiously. "I told you not to get this body injured!"

"I'm sorry!" she twisted her lavender locks. "And by the way call me by my better name Yuumi. I don't like Etienne. It's too sparkly and shiny…Oh god it feels so much better out of that body. Man it really hurts! Humans are so sensitive to everything, literally!"

"Etienne! Yuumi! Whatever!" he scolded her.

"Shhh!" she tried to quiet the hat man down.

"Ojousama, you shouldn't move like that!" Ulquiorra pulled her back.

"It's fine Ulquiorra, I didn't actually get hur—Ah!" she winced at her real bruise.

"I know, but still." He looked at her shaking his head.

"Urahara, is everything fine in there?" Byakuya knocked on the door.

"Shhh!" he pushed the two out. "Yeah!" he shouted from inside. "Everything is fine, just finishing up the bandages." Then to the others, "You two need to get out of here and hide yourselves while you're at it."

"Dang!" she stomped her feet. "C'mon Ulquiorra, we're out of here." Her eyes darted over to her body. "Get better me!" They disappeared through the walls.

As soon as they stepped out, a question came into mind. What would they do? She leaned her back on the wall. "Well, we could just hide in the apartment?" Her fingers traced the walls as they walked down the road. Just then Ulquiorra pulled her back. "Ettie, stay behind me.""

"What is it Ulquio—"

"Ahh, this is so trouble— You!" the blue haired boy exclaimed.

In that instant moment, she remembered problems that seemed so far off earlier. Her eyebrows scrunched together at him, but then she darted away. She was afraid that he would see her in the cowardly appearance. Without saying a word, she made a mad dash.

She ran as far as her legs would carry her. The state she was in wasn't good, but things would only be worse with him there. The loyal friend had run alongside her, but then other footsteps could be heard as well. "Stop right there!" Grimmjow sprinted for them.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. "Stop running after us!"

"Then stay put!" he huffed after her. As they ran past the river and into a bit of the city, Ulquiorra pulled her into one of the alleyways. He ran right into the alley, but turned all sorts of different corners. "Dang." He grit his teeth. "I'll just wait here for awhile. You can't hide forever!" So wait he did.

Then, a familiar blonde walked from behind the back door. "Cherry?!" he shouted surprised and yet somewhat he knew that she was the girl all along. It was still much too hard to believe in. "You're you, you're her!" he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, Grimmjow, you came to pick me up?" she smiled confused.

He turned around to sigh exasperated, and surprised. "Sure, go ahead and keep that up." He eyed her. "I won't tell your stupid secret." And for the first time he let out his infamous laugh. He held her tighter to his chest than normal; happy that he finally solved the puzzle.

"Watching them walk away is really the best I can do." Yuumi looked to her friend. "But, I have to let him go. I'm going to need to one day. And when I do, I want him to have someone that will love him as much as I do, no even more than the current me. And the cruel thing that I'm doing, can't even be considered love. It's ironic...But I know, I just know without me he'll go on to be even stronger. Without a past to tie him to, he'll finally be free." her voice whispered the last part, and then she groaned and put her head to the wall. "Gahh! What're we gonna do for the next couple of weeks. No bodies, means no one can see us, and then we can't go to school!" She began to hum a tune to lift her spirits. "La la la la~!"

Ulquiorra grabbed her arm. since when did his little Queen become this pessimistic? SHe was so strong, and yet in front of one man, she bent to his every action. He looked at her with scrunched brows, "We will save you, trust in me."

* * *

**SOoo, tell me what you think? Thank you for reading, and be sure to leave any review/ comments below :)!**

**Till next time, HB123!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again :D! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**[Being Selfish]**

A day turned to two, and they multiplied into a week. Yuumi had been absent during those days, and it had left a few people wondering where she went; perhaps even missing her. Byakuya had been staying in his room more often than he did. He had his meals there as well. "Yo." Grimmjow called over to Ginta and Renji. "What's with fancy pants?"

"Seriously?" the boy sighed. "Are you that clueless? The man got himself a woman."

"Hey!" the pineapple covered the boy's mouth. "You know kids," he looked at him. "They say the dumbest things!" He turned his back to whisper. "Zip it or I'll tie you up!" He turned back to Grimmjow. "Captain usually stays in his room like that back—Oh what the heck?" The boy had eluded himself elsewhere.

As he took careful steps up the stairs, he heard a sort of murmur. He had no problem with stealth, but he was breaking a sweat creeping up the darn stairs. He pressed his ear close to the door. "Strange. I hardly thought it was that bad, but then again….hmm I'd better get Urahara on this." As the man opened the door, Grimmjow slipped in a rush down the stairs and landed right on his butt. Byakuya half smirked.

"Damn!" he took off with that one word. "I'm going to school early!" With every step came a stomp. He was so angry because his pride had stooped even lower now.

"Hey! Yo!" Renji tried to call. "There's no school today, and the trip is tomorrow!" However, the well-over pissed panther kept striding along.

Byakuya descended to the training grounds for the hat man. "The human girl..."

"Ah." He led by his fan. "She should be fine now." They went all the way back to his room, but to their surprise, there she was propped up against the side of the wall on his bed. She seemed to have been sweating and breathing hard.

"I- hate- being- in – this- stupid—" she cut herself off. "H-hey… Where am I anyways?" she greeted with all of her effort.

"In my room. Spontaneous. I was thinking that you were a weakling." The apathetic man leaned on the doorway.

"Me weak?" she scoffed. "Maybe right now, but when I get better, I bet I could pound you."

"A bet?" he arched a brow. "You weren't all that even in your normal state, but if you insist, very well then."

"Ohho, tough are we? Well, newsflash I— Owww!" she grabbed her head. "Wow, this really hurts." _'If I was a normal person, I probably would've died…'_

Just then, a beeping noise was heard downstairs. "Urahara!" Renji shouted. "We might need some assistance for this one."

The man quickly left saying, "Here, bandage her instead." as he threw the roll and shut the door behind him.

"Guess you're stuck with me. Anyways, what were you trying to say to me before I completely blacked out?"

"There's a field trip tomorrow; all expenses paid for. Oh, and…."

Meanwhile, the panther had gotten himself some milk from the vending machine. He could tell the others went out to fight again, so he was all alone in the store, or so he thought. He could hear people talking and chatting happily away upstairs. With his ear pressed up once more to the door, this is what he heard.

"Hurry up and put it back, it's leaking." The girlish voice seemed to squirm.

"Just hold still and let me put it in the right place." Byakuya's voice demanded.

"But it really hurts."

"It will be fine later. For now just bear the pain."

"Isn't there anymore of that cream that makes it easier?"

"Just be quiet. Now lie back down and stop complaining." The sound of the sheets moving could be heard.

The outsider thought to himself on the situation. Should he do something or not? Did he need to, after all the man inside was grown and knew a lot about responsibility. But, still something told him he should act. "What the heck are you do—!" the ex Espada busted the door open, but froze half way. There the raven haired man sat in utmost confusion with scissors and bandage wrap in his hand. He couldn't see the girl who had her head tucked underneath the blanket and turned on her side due to the fact that Byakuya was sitting right on bed with her. Wide eyed, and way off topic, he slowly backed out of the room. "Hey…." He dragged. "Sex ed… yeah." He laughed nervously as he left the room. There was nothing more he wanted than to disappear in that moment. The rest appeared in the front of the shop so quickly afterwards. "Oh great." He mumbled, but they paid no attention to him.

"That hollow was so unusual." Rukia crossed her arms.

"Right, it seemed to be made out of glass?" Ichigo second guessed.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime picked something off his shirt. "Look, remnants." It was a shard of the hollow or whatever they had just slain.

"Quite." Urahara picked the shard out and placed it in a bottle. "We need to take this back as quick as possible."

"Wow!" Orihime clamored. "It's just like this show I watch. It's called Inuyasha! Amazing!"

"Inoue." The carrot top looked at her and shook his head.

Later that evening, Byakuya had been summoned home, so he was just about preparing to leave. It seems they finally found a clue onto whom and what the enemy really was. One less person in the shop didn't affect it much, yes of course, but now Urahara had been cooped up in the room instead. Grimmjow stood on close by. _'Just who is in here?! I should've checked earlier!' _

In admist of his thoughts, the striped hat man walked out. He turned to the boy on the side. "Don't disturb." He noted quickly and rushed away to do some errands.

_'Who wants to look?...' _he whistled humbly to himself. Renji walked up to his room, giving the blue haired boy a look of suspicion before leaving the hallway. As soon as his door closed, Grimmjow slipped inside the presiding door. His chest pound with excitement when he finally got in the room. He leaned his head onto the door with his back to the room. Unbeknownst to him, his guest was wide awake and talking to her friend.

"Hey." The voice was rather subtle and quiet. "I want to get out of here. Don't you think it's time for us to leave already? See look, I'm fine aren't I? Look Ul-…." She caught herself when she noticed it was Grimmjow who had entered the room.

He scrunched his brows at her too. She looked to her left to see her friend already gone. "Oh…Hi?" she didn't think she would just suddenly see him so soon. Her mental and physical condition was just too pitiful to look at. A hi was all she could muster.

He still wasn't talking. A look of confusion and lots of mixed feelings crossed his face. Here was the girl who he hadn't seen for a week. She was in his house all along, and hiding at that! "What the hell!" it came out louder than he initially thought. "Wow!" he grinned at her sarcastically. "Well played!" he shook his head over and over.

"What are you talking about?" she eyed him. "Okay, you've gone coo-coo!"

"Ha!" he laughed. "That's hilarious, stop acting like you don't know. What was all this for? You would go this far to get attention?! But as I see, you've found yourself something new to play with is that it? That's perfect, a teacher. I didn't know you were into pedophiles."

"Attention?" she began to bicker. "Excuse me? Attention from who? You? Don't dream of it! And please clarify yourself!" She pulled her blankets off while laughing.

He exhaled like he should've known. "You're just as must of a pest as any other woman. Really."

His words were setting her off. Yuumi was fired inside, she felt like punching him. "Please, talk about thinking too highly of yourself. I don't even know what you're going on about!"

"Oh really? Well, if disappearing for a week wasn't enough, and going off sleeping around with a dude you barely even fucking know then I don't know what's what anymore! You're upset that I helped Cherry out of that dumbass mess you were gonna make, so you decide to go away. Yeah real smart, anyone could care less about where you go; especially me! Hands off of Cherry, she's the one I'm involved with now. So if you're messing with her, prepare to die. I never thought I would say this, but you're as low and dirty as those fan girls, no even worse."

She looked to him with disbelief. _'Just what is this!' _she cried in her head to the strange emptiness in herself. With a gulp of the knot in her throat, she smiled. "I was just about to leave anyways Bastard." The pain from the bats and pipes were almost all gone, so when she got on her feet she was wobbly but fine. She looked the place up and down realizing she was really in _his _house. "Wow. That's rich." She uttered and left.

"Hiragi-san?!" Renji said surprised when she appeared from Byakuya's room, though she didn't say anything. He peeped inside to see the blue-haired boy in it. "Aw man, you know the Captain hates it when people go into his room without permission!" he shook his head.

All of that completely escaped his ears. He watched her walk away a little crippled. Her head was bandaged just above her eyes one of her legs and wrist as well, but he could care less. They were probably fake injuries to add to her pitiful state. Besides, he was too busy being pissed off. "Shit!" he punched the wall. Today had to have been one of the worst.

Outside, she propped herself along the wall as she walked to her apartment. "Yuumi." Ulquiorra assisted her. "Are you really fine with it like this?"

"As I've said many times," she smiled with all of her teeth flashing. "it's what I want. Hating me will benefit him in a better way than remembering. Looks like the plan is all set, he's got a good place to stay here, and someone who I think will love him, all we have to wait for it the finale. Now," she said determined "let's go pack for that Senior trip tomorrow!" her body staggered.

"I beg your pardon, but I'm afraid I just cannot let you continue on this path." He pulled her back by the arm. "You must definitely save yourself!" he bore into her eyes with persuasion.

At first, she looked at him unsure and for a moment bewildered, but then she grinned. "Maybe." She laughed it off as a joke. "We'll see." She hurried inside to the closet.

Morning didn't change anything either. It was about six a.m. when students of Karakura High were boarding the subway station. The group hung around Yuumi while Grimmjow and Cherry stayed in their own little area.

"I can't believe you're finally back!" Keigo cheered.

"Yeah, it was a pretty crazy week in my hometown, but I'm here!" she gave a little smile and looked at Renji when he zipped his mouth by hand.

"Yuumi-chan, what's your hometown like?" asked Orihime and Tatsuki.

Her eyes became nostalgic. "There's only one word I can really describe it with; beautiful." She laughed. "Well, maybe I think it's beautiful, but you guys would have to see it to know why!"

The ex Espada watched in disgust. "How can you be so…." he mumbled.

"Be what?" Cherry hugged his arm tighter. "I'm so glad you've finally come to realize I'm the only girl that cares for you!"

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and walked past the group in a rude manner.

"O-oi!" Ishida moved two steps forward. "What the heck was that?"

"What's he so pissed off for?" Rukia noted.

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Tom is here."

"Who?" Chad joined in.

"Time of Month." Mizuiro answered while texting. The group took a few seconds to realize and then laughed.

The red pineapple laughed out loud. "Seriously dude! What's up with the clown besides him?" he referred to Cherry and her makeup.

"Well, it's a good thing he's making friends!" Keigo joked as everyone else laughed afterwards.

"Students!" one of the other teachers called. "Come and get your tickets!" Everyone bundled around her and boarded the train shortly after. Everyone sat with a partner on the seats in order to make counting the kids easier.

"What're we in grade school?" Ichigo sighed.

Yuumi turned around from the rest of the group. She sat in a seat all to herself. "Maybe having all of it to myself isn't bad?"

Just then Byakuya walked up to her seats. "May I accompany you?"

"My pleasure!" she kicked her legs off the other seats.

"It was a frantic situation when you suddenly left like that." He clasped his hands over his own.

"Right." She scratched her head. "Well you know me! I told you I'd be feeling better, so no worries!"

"Are your injuries fine?" he did a double take on her wrist.

"Yeah, it's fine now, but I really had no idea it was so deep!" she laughed and put her wrist closer to his face.

"I don't see it as a laughing matter." He backed away.

And laughing matter it wasn't. Without noticing, they had eyes on them. Grimmjow looked at them with a snarl. "Since when did they get so comfy?! Che!" His arms stayed crossed the whole way there.

"Oh cutie pie!" Cherry pouted. "What's wrong, did something upset you?" she looked to where he had been staring. _'Fucking bitch is messing with my man! Again!' _As Yuumi went to the trolley she was quick to act. "Babe, it looks like you've got something on your cheek, she kissed him.

Yuumi walked by and didn't look at them for long. "I got us some water!" she said to her partner. Then, the vehicle came to a complete stop. "Wow!" she clamored excitedly. "It's so green!" The mountains were huge, and their cabin lodge was excellent as well. On the side there was a small stand that seemed to be getting lots of visitors. It seemed the place was an attraction. "Strange?" she took a peek outside of her room on the second floor. "Orihime, doesn't that look like a little beach?"

"Yeah it does!" she peeked out.

Tatsuki sighed. "Haven't you guys heard? This place is famous for their man made beach!"

"Cool! I've never really seen a beach before." Admitted Rukia. "Although too bad we can't swim in it. It's only barely spring."

"Yeah." The two agreed.

Yuumi went to the door after someone had knocked. "Hey girls, they want us outside so we can help prepare the food!"

The girls peeled the vegetables for curry while the boys washed the rice. The food would be finished in an hour or two. "Ahem!" the masculine P.E. teacher announced. "Instead of doing what other boring schools do like the stupid useless races and whatnot; for the next two hours, you guys will have time to yourself!"

"Woo!" the students cheered excited. A mob of girls were overlooking pamphlets that they had gotten from the stand. It seems there were legends in the area. There was a place where red tulips bloomed. According to legend, that place was where a woman and her lover met and they lived happily ever after.

The squealing girls were most the ex-Espada's fan girls. "Let me see that." Cherry grabbed the papers. "Hmmm." A devious grin landed on her lips. "They lived in heaven ever after."

The group was quick to grab space for Volleyball while Yuumi continued to watch. She clapped for the girls. "C'mon, you can beat them!" But everytime the boys made a point, she would boo. "That was cheating!" And it seemed to be taking its toll. Every now and then, they would strike outside the line.

As she sat there, it seemed someone came by to drop a note. "Come to the blooming fields A.S.A.P." there was a map of the place with a pink circle around the designated area. "Who could've sent this?" she looked up to see anyone and spotted Grimmjow heading into the tourist grounds. "Why would he want to talk?" she said with a peak of hope in her voice.

The field of red Tulips were just as wonderful as the roses at school. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't worry. "I've never seen more beautiful tulips! Say thanks for inviting me out here. Funny, I thought you would've at least stayed mad longer."

"Oh don't worry wench, we're not mad." Yuumi turned around to see Cherry and her little squad. She had a large axe in her two palms.

"What do you guys want?" she got ready in a stance and the fan girls whimpered. "Back for another beating?"

"Like it?" one off the girls bravely asked her. "I hope you do, these are all your flowers for your funeral! Stay away from the Prince!" she began to charge but the leader swapped her hand.

"Remember, Classy, not messy." She looked at Yuumi with a devilish smile. "Have you heard of the legend here?" she sat on a tree stump nearby.

"You mean the woman and her love? Cherry what are you trying to get at?" she punked the girls behind her and the whimpered more.

"We're outta here!" they ran away with their tails in between their legs.

"Fine!" she crossed her legs as she snapped. "It's called the Lumber Jack and his Wife. According to story, the two were madly in love and married right off. They built themselves a little house here. But one day a wolf attacked. And that spot." She pointed to Yuumi. "Is where they both died, happily ever after!"

"You're crazy!" the brunette stepped up.

"Never said I wasn't!" she laughed out loud. "You see, you're the little poor ol' wifey, and you have to go."

"Funny." Yuumi smiled. "Then you must be the nasty old bitter wolf."

"Maybe." She picked her nails. "Oh where's your husband?" she pouted sarcastically at her. "I forgot," she gave a heinous chuckle. "he's mine now. So I guess you'll just have to go alone, forever!"

The other girl ran her hand through her hair. _'How could I have been so stupid to trust this dumb hoe with him!? She shouldn't have been on the list in the first place!' _She looked at her with frustration.

"What's with that look?" the blonde shook her head. "It's too late now." She swung the axe, but it missed. Yuumi tried to stop it by catching the weapon.

"Bad idea." She said gritting her teeth as the head slid right out of her palms. She had cuts on her hands now and they began to bleed. The other girl threw the weapon down seeing as it was tainted now. "Cherry STOP!" she held onto the girl's arms. "What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?"

"Everything!" She tried squirming out. "Everything about you completely annoys me. Why did you show up again when you finally vanished!? Don't you understand, you must die!" Finally she squirmed away and quickly tried to grab the axe again. But instead, Yuumi was faster.

"Give it up!" the axe rest in her hands. "Now, I told you—"

"To keep away from her!" Grimmjow began walking towards them on the path that led to the field. "Damn it, I already gave you a warning last time!" He looked at the two a bit confused, until he saw Cherry's arms. They were covered with blood all over.

The sly fox took note and played along. "Oh Babe, it hurts so much. I'm in so much pain." she began to weep. "I can barely see you." She leaned into his chest. "Hold me tight." She closed her eyes and he carried her on his chest like a baby.

He was so enraged; he could smash anything then and there. "I told you last time was the ONLY warning I was giving." He moved his fist to her and held it in front of her face. "I-I-I….This is so stupid!" he let it down. "Let this be a last real warning." He decided to shove her down on her shoulder and simply walked away. Cherry mounted his shoulder and lipped "I win."

She sat there frozen and emotionless, cold and pale, wondering all of nothing. _'I just want you to live a life that I can help.' _ She took a handful of air in and gasped. White light engulfed her body and she was rejected from her gigai; like a crash and burn.

Ulquiorra came from the shadows. "Ojousama, Yuumi!" He supported her immediately. "What an idiot!" he took a look at her condition. "Everything seems to be fine." He sighed and looked at her face again. She was knocked out cold. "Yuumi! Yuumi!" he tapped her cheeks a few times. He ripped open the top of her dress that covered her shoulder. "The bruise!" He heaved up and down. Now, not only was it on her shoulders, but it had spread to about half of her arm. "Shit!" he grit his teeth. "He made contact with you didn't he?!" Quick to action, Ulquiorra carried her on his back to the lounge. Her pigmentation was even paler than before and it looked like you could almost see right through her.

Half conscious, she put her face into his back. "I wonder what's better, disappearing completely, or painfully dying." Her laugh was weak and distant.

"Please don't joke about that." He looked at her pained as he placed her on the couch. "Besides, I brought something that could help us." He took out a black suitcase and unzipped it. Inside, there was a body of a boy who had pale skin that matched the companion's complexion and brown hair much like hers.

"Creepy." She smiled. "But cool gigai."

"It would surely be different without your presence." He kneeled to her. "In situations where you need help, I would certainly be there for you."

"I can't let you do that." She closed her eyes peacefully. "It's too selfish of me."

* * *

**So tell me what you think? Thank you for reading!**

**Till next time- HB123**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there readers! :) Here is Chapter nine!**

* * *

On one of his daily walks, Byakuya strolled around admiring the place. "Hmm. It seems Earth has interesting and quite attracting places as well. Just as he was about to find the perfect spot to read, he saw someone familiar. "Hiragi Yuumi?" He looked at her out like a light. He picked her up frantically. Her body was colder than it should've been, and her hands had been stained with blood from god knows where. As soon as he got her to his room, he lay her down. "Was this trip too much for her?" He got a wet cloth and cleaned her hands; noticing that the blood crusted in a line. And then he realized that there were cuts on her palms. "More trouble huh?" he shook his head at her.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow helped Cherry was away at the sink. He was so gentle with her that she became mesmerized to this new side of him. He looked at her arms to see indentations of nails; probably Yuumi's. "You sure bleed a lot for someone with little cuts." He noted.

"You know me!" she took her hands away. "I heal pretty fast, but they were bigger earlier!" she cackled away.

As dinner came by, the students lined up and sat at the benches. "Hey where's Yuumi?" Keigo asked, but everyone just shrugged their shoulders with food in their mouth. Then to the panther, "Hey, have you seen her?"

"I could care less about her whereabouts." He smirked and went back to eating with his beloved. Grimmjow spotted the captain making his round for food and then retreating to his room once more. "Where does he think he's going?" he thought out loud in an annoyed tone.

Once in his room, Byakuya took the liberty of changing the gauge on her hands. He gently moved her arm to see if she would wake, but nothing. He gave a tiny chuckle and looked at the floor, looks like it was him and his good old friend tonight.

The hour went by quick and it was already time to clean up. Grimmjow helped by placing his dish in the sink and standing by to terrorize people to wash the rest of the plates. Others picked up trash around the tables to ensure that they would have no night visitors. Some of the students ran after table cloth that had been blown away. Even after picking up everything, the leaves were tossed around and covered much of the ground. It had become too windy to clean anything. Everyone rushed inside to the lounge. The two on the couches earlier managed to make it out before anyone could spot them.

Unfortunately, they forgot all about the gigai. "Ahhhh!" One of the girls screamed as she spotted the limp body in the suitcase. "Murder! Call 911!" the crowd began to scream and shout. The panther began to worry a bit as well. Cherry was nowhere to be seen.

"That's weird." Ichigo looked away from it.

"Yes," Rukia placed her hand under her chin. "We should've sensed a soul around here then, but there's nothing new."

In the hall way, Etienne and Ulquiorra flipped. "Shoot! That's the bad thing about artificial bodies, people freak out about it!"

"I'd better go." He urged and entered the body while no one was looking. Miraculously, as the medics checked his pulse he was alive! For a short moment he weakly said "I just wanna rest." And then passed out with his arm sprawled over the floor.

The little Queen laughed. "You're putting on such a show.— Oww…oww" She patted her shoulder. She sighed knowing that the wrap around the area was going to need change quickly. She could feel the vivid liquid trickle down slowly. She giggled again in sarcasm, but all a bit too loud. Someone noticed her. As he took slow steps towards her, she was quick to realize too. Her tiny smile disappeared into a line. For the first time in front of him, she was scared. Every movement he made, she would suddenly jerk away. He had never seen her so frightened before.

"Wait!" the panther chased after her as she leapt out the building, but unfortunately, he crashed into the wall. "Shit!" he cursed and then made a run outside.

"Where are you going?!" one of the teachers yelled as he dashed through the door. "It's too windy out there!"

As soon as Grimmjow got to the other side of the wall she wasn't there. "Hell." He muttered. "Where could she have gone?" He looked around and noticed crystals of red petals on the floor. He picked it up and was hit with nostalgia. "Red roses." He recalled. He had seen them before somewhere, a long, long time ago.

* * *

"_Have you ever seen anything more breathtaking?" the girl asked with her back to him. They stood before vibrant roses the deepest shade of scarlet. He laid his sword and equipment on the patch of green grass they stood on._

_He took her soft hands in his and turned her around. "Yes I have." A smirk slid on his face as he pulled her into a little peck. _

_She smiled and laughed a little altogether. Her tiny breath tickled his chin. "What was that for? That was so corny!" She hit him on the head, "But cute!" and kissed his forehead._

"_I don't do things to be cute." He sat on the ground with his arms crossed._

"_You're acting like a kid now? Now what do you want?" He didn't say a word but pointed to his cheek. "Fine!" she grinned. "But you'll have to catch me if you want it!"_

_She took off running through the fields. "You little—," he rushed to grab his sword. "You can run, but you can't hide Etienne!"_

* * *

"Etienne." He said her name. It fit her, but it felt a little misplaced somehow. The rose petal lead to one and then another. Before he knew it he was following a trail.

All the while, Etienne made it imperative to escape. She couldn't face him again. If she did she would surely— she didn't even want to think about. She couldn't bear to be near him, sadly to say. Her bloodshed had dried up in the form of crystallized rose petals. From afar, she saw a little hut with the light on. Maybe she could find shelter there, but it seemed to be occupied by two others.

"Oh stop it." The girl squealed.

"Hey are you sure your boyfriend's not going to mind?" the boy asked breathless.

"I'm sure! Besides, you're the only one I care about." She went back to the make out session.

"In the entire world, I've never heard of anything more sickening!" the little Queen bit her lip. She was brave enough to take a peek through the window that had the curtain partially open, but now she was thinking she shouldn't have. "Cherry?!" she exclaimed. It was a good thing that they couldn't see or hear her. Her mouth went beyond and over calling her things that she was sure her mother and father would not be proud of. In the end factor, she gloated away; sad and angry. "Stupid whore." Her eyes watered. She looked back at the shed. "Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, I've given you a cheating-lying-backstabbing-son-of-a-donkey's-eati ng-ass-wipe for a lover." She began to breathe hard from the tears.

Speaking of which, he finally made his way to her. He was careful to approach her this time, not wanting to scare her. He hid in the bushes just a few inches away from her when he saw that she was crying. "I could give you so much more Grimmjow." She uttered to herself. "But I can't." she broke down into sobs. It was heart wrenching for him; and he wasn't even sure he had one. He shouldn't have wanted to just hug or hold anyone so much before.

Standing out of the leaves and twigs, he asked. "Why can't you?" His eyes brows scrunched up together in the most hurt face he had never known he could make. The question came out in an unsure tone, as if he was really asking something else. The idea of it sounded crazy in his head.

"Oh." She wobbled on her two legs suddenly.

He took out his hand to her. "I just want to know who you are." She sniffled and then made a run for it. "Dang it!" he broke the branches he ran into. Just when he thought he had her, she slipped right through his fingers. For a short second, they stopped running while they scrunched their eyebrows together at one another. "That's right… I can't even touch you." He looked into his palms a bit disappointed.

She looked at him sadly and then lipped, _"I'm sorry."_ before running away again. He spat out, "I should've taken those stupid socializing classes!" Out of the forest, they flew and she quickly ran through one of the walls again. "Shit!" he ran into it again. He rubbed his nose and walked back to where he found her, perhaps there was a reason she was there.

Etienne ran into a room. Any room would be fine, as long as she got away from him. She pressed her ear to the wall to make sure he really was gone. Then to the bed, she began to sit down until she noticed someone familiar. "Hey it's my body!" she was relieved."I wish I could hurry up and get back to you." She held its hand and one over her heart feeling drained yet once more. For a moment she thought of how scary Urahara's rage would've been if she never found her gigai. "Thank goodness! Now I wonder just who could've found you." Suddenly from behind, she heard the thud of a book. "Huh?—Byakuchi!"

* * *

**Well, tell me how that went! I know it's been awhile and honestly I've thought a lot about where I'm going. Maybe this story isn't fresh enough in my mind?**


End file.
